Prisión
by Lara Himura
Summary: -Universo Alterno- una historia no muy típica de Sirius. Leer para averiguar.::::Ultimo capitulo::::Epilogo:::
1. llegada

Gracias a Jackie de Black, la responsable de todas las mentes dañadas durante el fic. A Haron, a Hoen, a Etha, y a la Divina Providencia. También a June, que ya regresó.  
  
Esto es un universo alterno, osease, que no tiene casi nada que ver con la historia original de Harry Potter, más que los nombres. Y también es un slash (relación hombre-hombre) así que si no te gusta, favor de no leerlo.  
  
Espero que les guste, y dejen reviews.  
  
............................................................................ .....................................................................  
  
-Llegada-  
  
Y ahí estaba yo, en la prisión estatal. Me alegró un poco la idea de pasar allí 40 años, ya que no tendría que pasar hambre.  
  
Después de haber sido acusado por homicidio en primer grado, fui enviado a St. Mary; una pequeña cárcel donde se aceptan a los criminales más peligrosos nada más. Me sorprendió que me creyeran peligroso...digo, matar a tu amigo quemándolo vivo en su propia cama....cualquiera lo hace. El punto es que estaba en el lugar más custodiado de la nación y eso no me preocupaba para nada.  
  
Tendría tres comidas al día, un techo donde vivir, ropa, y todos esos lujos que en algún momento nunca tuve.  
  
Cuando llegué a St. Mary apenas tenía unos veinte años. Mi cabello todavía era negro, mis ojos azules aún brillaban y los músculos no me fallaban, no como ahora después de 40 años, pero regresemos a ese momento.  
  
Mi celda contaba con una litera, un escusado, un lavabo, una ventana con barrotes con el lujoso paisaje del muro de seguridad y...ya. ¿Pero eso que importaba? Tenía un lugar donde vivir.  
  
Mi primer mes en St. Mary no fue algo de lo que esté orgulloso. En la primera semana me peleé con un tipo más grande que yo, vaya madriza que me dio, pero eso no fue lo peor, tuve que lavar los baños como castigo. Aquellos cuerpos gordos y desnudos aún me persiguen en mis sueños.  
  
A los quince días después traté de robar comida, pero yo de imbécil no me la tragué cuando me dijeron: "¿Qué tienes en la boca, Black?". Otra semana en los baños..  
  
Mis relaciones con los demás presos no era muy buena, me gustaba tener mi espacio y no tenía compañero de celda, así que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Bueno, casi todo.  
  
En el segundo mes fue cuando tuve mi primer compañero de celda, su nombre era James Potter. No era más alto que yo, pelo negro y con lentes. Pobre tipo, no duró ni un mes en St. Mary. Lo encontraron colgado de los barrotes de la ventana, no aguantó el encierro. Creo que lo habían acusado de violación. Las pocas palabras que crucé con él fueron:  
  
-¡¡SOY INOCENTE!!- bueno, no fueron exactamente palabras, sino gritos. Yo sí le creí. Me explicó que sólo había golpeado un poco a su mujer y también le había metido un palo, supuestamente porque querían sexo salvaje. Uno pone y la mujer dispone.  
  
Ese fue el fin de mi compañero. Otra vez sólo, aunque me daba miedo ver hacia los barrotes, aún recuerdo su cabeza ladeada y sus pies flotando. Mejor no hablo de ello. Como alguien alguna vez diría: "Miedito tengo yo."  
  
A las tres semanas de que muriera James tuve mi segundo compañero de celda. Remus Lupin.  
  
Recuerdo el día en que llegó. Fue un 29 de febrero. Yo acababa de salir de los baños cuando veo a los policías llevando a un chico a mi celda. Parecía de mi edad, aunque en el cabello tenía ya algunas canas. En ese momento no vi su rostro ya que lo llevaba agachado. Era extrañamente delgado, la ropa de la prisión le quedaba holgada y estaba muy pálido.  
  
Al pobre lo llevaban técnicamente arrastrando. Abrieron la reja de la celda y lo empujaron dentro de ella. Cuando iba por el pasillo uno de los policías me dijo:  
  
-Ahí tienes a otro lunático, Black, a ver si este no se mata también.- Lo miré con reproche, ¡ahora me iban me iban a culpar por la muerte de James!  
  
Entré a la celda y vi al muchacho sentado en la cama de abajo con las manos tapando su cara.  
  
-Puedes quedarte en esa cama, yo dormiré arriba.- le dije. Levantó el rostro. Me miró con sus ojos dorados, un poco rojos, como si no hubiera dormido en días, y me sonrió.  
  
-Muchas gracias- lo dijo con un sentimiento de agradecimiento tan profundo que hasta los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y también un poco a mí.  
  
Le devolví la sonrisa y me subí a la cama. Me recosté y vi las sombras de la luna hacia el techo.  
  
-Y...¿por qué estás aquí?- pregunté.  
  
- Por una mentira- su voz se oía apagada.  
  
-Todos estamos aquí por una mentira.- le dije en forma de broma – Dicen que yo maté a mi amigo.  
  
-¿Lo mataste?  
  
-Algo así. Sólo prendí el cerillo cerca del bote de gasolina que estaba cerca de su cama. -¿En serio?- preguntó algo asustado.  
  
-No, no es cierto. Fue alcohol. Primero se lo eché encima y luego prendí el cerillo.- comencé a reír. Aún hoy en día me da risa recordar como lo mate.  
  
Remus se levantó de la cama y se paró junto a la reja.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
-Sirius Black.- contesté - ¿ Y tú?  
  
-Remus Lupin.  
  
-Mucho gusto Remus- le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.  
  
Hubo un silencio incómodo de unos 5 minutos. No sabía que decirle. Me di cuenta de que no quería hablar del porque estaba allí, y al parecer había tenido un día difícil, así que decidí no fastidiarlo.  
  
-¿Cómo se llamaba tu amigo?- preguntó sin quitar la mirada del pasillo.  
  
-Peter Pettigrew.  
  
-¿Por qué lo mataste?  
  
M encogí de hombros. Era yo un cínico a esa edad. Tal vez lo siga siendo , pero ya un poco menos.- Me enojé con él porque me había robado y porque ya estaba harto de su cara.  
  
-Ah- dijo un poco sorprendido.  
  
Yo me comencé a reír, me di cuenta de que me tenía miedo, y me gustaba verlo así.  
  
-Bueno, ya es muy tarde, y debo de poner el jabón en el baño antes de que los demás se levanten. Buenas noches.- bostecé y me levanté de la cama.  
  
-Buenas noches Sirius. 


	2. sangre

A la mañana siguiente, Remus no se levantó hasta ya pasado medio día. No salió de la celda ni para ir a comer. Y así pasó una semana, se la pasaba viendo al pasillo esperando a que un policía llegara y le dijera: "Eres libre." Claro, eso nunca pasaría en St. Mary.  
  
Me preocupaba verlo así; quería ofrecerle ayuda, pero éramos jóvenes, y pensé que si lo hacía iban a pensar que yo era puto. Que equivocado estaba.  
  
Una noche le pregunté por qué no salía, y me contestó:  
  
-Tengo miedo de enfrentarme a la realidad.  
  
Su respuesta me sorprendió. Se veía que había estudiado. Era muy raro ver a un preso en St.Mary que supiera contar a más de tres, por lo general los intelectuales estaban metidos en fraudes y se encontraban en prisiones políticas.  
  
Quería pedirle que me explicara, pero en ese momento dijo que sentía mal y le dolía la cabeza. Comenzó a caminar hacia su cama, pero se tropezó y cayó de boca al suelo. Yo estaba en mi cama sentado, me bajé y lo ayude a levantarse.  
  
-Estoy bien.  
  
-Eso pasa por no comer- lo llevé hasta su cama – espérame aquí, te traeré algo.  
  
Me acerque a la reja y me gaché para quedar a la altura de la cerradura.  
  
-No podrás salir, esta celda es muy resistente.  
  
Después de cinco minutos de trabajar con la cerradura, al fin la pude abrir.  
  
-Eres bueno- dijo Remus. Yo le sonreí. No se había dado cuenta de que guardia no había puesto el segundo seguro de seguridad.  
  
Me adentré en la oscuridad del pasillo. Muchos de los presos estaban en el pasillo, algunos ronquidos hacían eco en las paredes. En una vuelta de esquina casi me topé con un guardia, pero las sombras me cubrían, así que no fui descubierto.  
  
Después de unos quince minutos de caminata llegué a la cocina. Traía el corazón en un puño cuando prendí la luz. Tomé un pan, un poco del horrible estofado y un vaso de leche. Apagué la luz y me dirigí a la celda. Esa era la parte más difícil, si me descubrían, quien sabe qué castigo me impondrían. Lo malo es que supe el castigo.  
  
Cerca ya de mi celda, oí unos pasos que se encontraban no muy lejos de mí. Caminé más rápido. Llegué ante la celda y cuando la estaba a punto de abrir, alguien me tomó de los hombros y me tiró al suelo.  
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo, Black?- me habían descubierto. Tenía tanto miedo. Nunca, desde que había entrado a St.Mary me había sentido así. Muchas historias horripilantes sobre los castigos que imponían recorrían los muros dentro y fuera de la prisión.  
  
-Yo...yo..bueno, yo...- comencé a tartamudear. Necesitaba una historia lo mas rápido posible. – Yo estaba...estaba...tomando...mi caminata nocturna- dije con una sonrisa.  
  
El guardia me miró desde arriba, porque el estaba parado, y me dijo:  
  
-¿Caminata nocturna? ¿Desde cuando tomas caminatas nocturnas?  
  
-Desde hace mucho tiempo- qué pendejo me vi. Eso enfureció al guardia a tal extremo que me pateo en el estómago.  
  
-No soy imbécil, Black- me levantó de la camisa y me llevó por los oscuros pasillos hasta la puerta de la oficina de uno de los responsables de guardia. Tocó a la puerta y una voz detrás de ella le indicó que entrara. La luz de la lámpara me cegó, y no pude ver bien a la persona que estaba detrás del escritorio.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Oldman?- preguntó el sujeto con una voz que me horrorizo. Parecía la típica voz ronca del malo de la película.  
  
-Este preso trataba de escaparse- respondió el guardia.  
  
-¡Yo no trataba de escapar!  
  
-SILENCIO-grito el tipo -¿Sabe usted que esta es la prisión de más alta seguridad, Sr...?  
  
-Black- le contesté.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos con él?- preguntó el guardia.  
  
-No parece de los más peligrosos, así que se lo dejaré a su decisión.  
  
-¿Seguro? ¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera con él?  
  
-Le doy carta abierta, Oldman, sólo no lo mate.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
-Y otra cosa, Gary. Si tiene algún problema, no venga y se queje conmigo.  
  
-Como usted quiera.  
  
Salimos de la oficina. Tenia tanto miedo. No sabía qué iba a ser de mí. En ese momento le recé a Dios.  
  
Me llevó hasta un cuarto, ó más bien un almacén que se encontraba atravesando el patio. Abrió la puerta y me aventó dentro. Caí de bruces. Traté de levantarme, pero me dio otra patada en el estómago. Me rodé para que mi cara diera hacia el techo. En ese momento me volvió a patear en un costado. Grité del dolor, estaba seguro de que me había roto una costilla. Luego me tomó de la camisa con una mano y con la otra me golpeó el rostro.  
  
Me levantó y me estrelló contra la pared, me comenzó a golpear por todo el cuerpo. Traté de defenderme, pero estaba muy débil. No me dejaba ni respirar entre golpe y golpe. Me dejó caer y fue por un como palo ó tubo, no sé que era, estaba muy oscuro y sólo un poco de luz entraba por una pequeña ventana.  
  
No sé por cuánto tiempo me golpeó con esa cosa, con sus patadas y con sus puños. Sólo recuerdo que después de que terminó, hizo que me levantara. Me llevó hasta los baños e hizo que me quitara toda mi ropa. Giró una llave y me metió debajo del agua. Estaba helada, comencé a temblar. Había prendido las luces y me miraba desde una esquina.  
  
Vi mi sangre escurrir por el piso. Me recargué en la pared. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarme porque me mareé, cerró la llave y me aventó mi ropa.  
  
-Vístete rápido- dijo. Lo miré con odio. Solamente me había golpeado el torso y sólo tenía un puñetazo en mi mejilla.  
  
Me vestí y me llevó hasta mi celda. Llegué a trompa pies. Solo quería recostarme.  
  
Antes de llegar a mi celda, me amenazó.  
  
-Si dices una sola palabra, juro que te haré cosas peores.  
  
No quería averiguar a que se refería con "cosas peores", así que me quedé callado. Llegamos ante mi celda. Abrió la reja y me empujó para que entrara, luego la cerró.  
  
-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Remus, se le oía preocupado.  
  
-Sí, estoy bien- le contesté sin mirarlo.  
  
-Fue mi culpa, no debiste de haber ido. Yo...  
  
-No fue tu culpa, yo quise ir- le dije bruscamente.  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
Me encaminé hacia la cama. Estaba a punto de subirme cuando Remus dijo que podía dormir abajo.  
  
-Gracias- y me tiré en la cama.  
  
-¿Qué te hicieron? -Nada.  
  
-¿Te lastimaron?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Qué te hicieron?  
  
-NADA- grité – sólo quiero dormir.  
  
-Está bien- se oía triste, y muy culpable. Qué bueno, en sí era su culpa.  
  
-Buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches, Sirius.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................................................................  
  
Zaratrusta: muchas gracias por leer este fic, y para saber que hace Lupin tendrás que seguir leyendo ^ ^  
  
Coulter: gracias, mi musa no me ha abandonado.  
  
CoNnY-B: se te hace violento???creo que he visto peores, pero espero que sigas leyendo.  
  
Anihila Dextro: muchas gracias, no he tenido la oportunidad de leer algún fic tuyo, pero creo y espero q sean violentos  
  
Sophie-Lupin: Odio a Peter, y q mejor forma de deshacerme de ese odio q matándolo ^^ gracias por leer  
  
Killer: habrá lemon, tenlo por seguro, solo espera  
  
remsie: gracias por leerlo, y espero q sigas leyendo  
  
Jackie de Black: muchiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias, este fic no seria lo q es si no fuera por ti ^ ^, y recuerda SIRIUS BLACK RULZ EVERYBODY'S WORLD.  
  
También gracias a Hoen, Haron, Etha y la Divina Providencia, y June. 


	3. Inspeccion

Me pase toda una semana agonizando. No tenía permitido ir al doctor y como me sentía tan mal no salía de la celda. Ahora Remus era el que tenía que ir por la comida. Varias veces me preguntó que me habían hecho, pero nunca se lo dije.  
  
Como una semana después, hubo una inspección departe del gobierno. Desde las 6:00 am teníamos que estar listos para bajar al patio para recibir las ordenes del director .  
  
Remus me tuvo que ayudar a levantarme y a vestirme. Fue muy vergonzoso, pero estaba tan adolorido que necesitaba ayuda; técnicamente me tuvo que cargar hasta el patio.  
  
Cuando salimos había un hermoso amanecer, pero claro, el muro no nos dejaba contemplarlo bien.  
  
-Hoy va a ser un bonito día- dijo Remus sonriendo. Se veía como un niño recibiendo un regalo. S veía tan tierno.  
  
Esperamos como media hora a que el maldito director se despertara. Remus me tenía que ayudar a sostenerme. No quería poner todo en el, aunque ya había estado comiendo, se veía flaco y ñango.  
  
Al cuarto para las siete, el tipo se digno a salir. Dijo que tuviéramos nuestras actividades normalmente y que a las cinco de la tarde habría una revisión de celdas. Al que se le sorprendiera peleando sería seriamente castigado. Después de las advertencias, y de un horrible discurso sobre como St. Mary había sido la prisión de excelencia de la nación, pasamos a desayunar.  
  
Yo quería irme a la celda a descansar, pero Remus insistió en que me caería bien caminar y tomar aire. Me dic cuenta que era la primera vez, desde que había entrado, que se le veía feliz.  
  
En el camino al comedor, varios presos me decían:  
  
- ¿No que estabas muerto Black?  
  
- Pensé que ya no te volvería a ver  
  
- ¿El infierno es tan malo que decidiste regresar?  
  
Yo no entendía por que me decían eso. Supuestamente nadie debió de haberse enterado de mi castigo ¿no? Pero al parecer al infeliz de Oldman se le ocurrió esparcir rumores de que cuando el castigaba, era capaz de hasta matar. Era para implantar miedo.  
  
- Buenos días Black ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?- Me dijo Oldman cuando me vio entrar al comedor  
  
Yo no le respondí, hubiera alzado la cabeza y me hubiera ido como sino me importara, pero me había golpeado tan bien que no podía sostenerme por mi mismo; no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco.  
  
Remus me llevo hasta una mesa vacía y fue por el desayuno de ambos. Nunca fui muy apegado al cocinero, pero como me hubiera gustado decirle "que pinché comida hace". De todos modos me lo tuve que comer porque sino lo hacía iba a hacer sentir mal a Remus, además de que necesitaba comer.  
  
El desayuno paso sin mayor percance. A las once salimos a hacer un poco de...¿cómo le llamaban? "Recreación entre internos". A esa hora llego el inspector.  
  
No me podía mover. Trate de jugar un poco de soccer pero la pelota justamente me dio donde me habían pateado. Quise hacer pesas, pero no podía cargar ni con mi alma. Remus me ofreció un libro para leer; mejor lo rechace. Para que lo niego, era un completo imbecil y no le iba a entender nada a los libros que tenía.  
  
Decidí quedarme viendo como jugaba Remus. Se veía muy bien. Su complexión era delgada, alto y aunque su cabello tenía unas cuantas canas, aún se veía castaño, el cual relucía con el Sol. No era un jugador profesional pero sabía jugar. Se movía con delicadeza calculando cada movimiento. Recuerdo que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos le brillaban. ¡Ah! Esos ojos dorados.  
  
No sé por cuanto tiempo me le quede viendo. Regrese a la realidad cuando alguien se sentó junto a mi.  
  
-¿Quién va ganando?- Preguntó un hombre viejo. No era un preso, iba de traje. Llevaba lentes de media luna y su cabello era blanco.  
  
-Yo...yo...- No sabía ni quien jugaba contra quien. Me la había pasado viendo a Remus jugar- No sé  
  
-¿No estas viendo el juego?  
  
- Si  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
- No sé quien va ganando  
  
- O eres estúpido ó estabas viendo a alguien- dijo el viejo riendo. A mi no me causaba ninguna risa.  
  
- Yo no se soccer- dije tajantemente, y seguí viendo el juego....esta bien, seguí viendo a Remus.  
  
El viejo se río otra vez. Lo voltee a ver y le dije  
  
-¿Quién es usted?- Estaba enojado. Se estaba burlando de mi.  
  
-El inspector- En ese momento se me fue el color de la cara. Me había comportado groseramente con el. De seguro se lo iba a decir al director que era un irrespetuoso, y me iban a gritar y a castigar.  
  
-Lo siento...no fue mi intención – Esta como histérico, Casi me hinco y le pido perdón.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo- Solo que te vi muy concentrado... y si no es por el juego...pues pensé que estabas viendo a alguien.  
  
-¿Yo?- Dijo como si estuviera desconcertado- No estaba viendo a nadie. Estaba pensando.  
  
- Si , claro- El sarcasmo me hizo sentir como si pensara que era aun estúpido.  
  
Después el viejo se levanto y se despidió. Lo seguí con la mirada y vi que se detenía enfrente de un guardia y le decía algo, luego este asentía. No le di importancia y seguí con los mío.  
  
A las 4:0 fuimos enviados a nuestras celdas. Otra vez Remus me ayudo. Tuvimos que limpiar las celdas para que se vieran presentables.  
  
Como a las siete por fin el inspector llegó a mi celda. Cuando me vio me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa. Junto a el iba el director y el guardia que me había golpeado.  
  
-Esta celad esta bien- dijo el inspector.  
  
-Aquí están los presos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin- dijo el guardia- Black es el problema esta metido en algún lió, pero al parecer Lupin le ha....  
  
-Es suficiente Oldman- dijo el director.  
  
¿Qué quiso decir el muy imbecil?  
  
-Me gustaría ver a Lupin antes de mi partida- dijo el inspector.  
  
Remus parecía que iba a saltar de felicidad.  
  
-Sígueme Lupin- El y Oldman salieron de la celda.  
  
Se veía tan feliz. Creo que era lo que estaba esperando cuando llegó a St. Mary cuando se paraba en la reja y veía el corredor. Después salieron el director y el inspector.  
  
A las nueve regresó Remus. Toso ese tiempo de estuve preguntando que le dirían. Si lo iban a dejar libre, ó si le iban a reducir la sentencia.  
  
Cuando entro a la celda parecía como enfermo. Estaba muy pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Los ojos los tenía muy abiertos y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desplomar.  
  
-¿Estas bien?- Pregunté. No e respondió. Se dirigió a su cama, se sentó y escondió el rostro entre sus manos, como la primera vez que lo vi. "Dejà vu" pensé.  
  
-¿Estas bien?- volví a preguntar. Negó con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
No me respondió.  
  
-¿Te van a....dejar libre?- ¡Dios! Nunca le debí de haber preguntando eso. Se paro de la cama, se acerco a la pared y la comenzó a golpear. Luego se agarro la cabeza y comenzó a gritar.  
  
No sabía que hacer. Me pare junto a el y trate de calmarlo, pero me empujo, y como aún seguía débil, caí al suelo.  
  
Después de cómo cinco minutos, se calmo. Respiraba agitadamente y los ojos los tenía rojos.  
  
-Perdón...yo...yo..- tartamudeaba, se veía muy nervioso. En cualquier momento se echaría a llorar  
  
-No importa- dije. Me levante, lo cual e costo mucho trajo- ¿quieres...hablar de ello?- Mejor preguntaba antes de que se pusiera como loco otra vez.  
  
-No, no quiero  
  
-Muy bien  
  
Me ayudo a subirme a mi cama.  
  
-Buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches Sirius.  
  
reviews:  
  
Remsie: q bueno q te gusta mi fic TT soy tan feliz...pero bueno. Si habra algo de ejem....relaciones entre ellos pero...todo a su tiempo  
  
Jeuny: Gracias por el review  
  
Anihilia Dextro: Sirius ya es todo un hombre y no necesita mucha ayuda. Gracias por los comentarios los tomare mucho en cuenta  
  
Daro Dextro: que te puedo decir....mmm..gracias por el review...aunque no le entendi  
  
Zaratrusta: Lo siento en este capi no hay mucho romanticismo, pero te aseguro q habra, o bueno tal vez este capi si tenga de una forma, ya sabes...cuando ve a Lupin y se queda babeando por el, en fin, gracias por leer  
  
CoNnY –B: Gracias por el review y sigue leyendo q habra mas vilencia  
  
June Barton: No se si leeras este comentario pero de todos modos NO VOY A PONER AL PRINCIPE DE MONACO, pero habra sexo  
  
Jackie de Black: q te digo.... busque en el cielo y encontre a Sirius y en ese momento no puede pensar en nadie mas q en ti (cursi lo c) 


	4. Esa noche

Después de la visita del inspector, Remus se volvió triste. Rara vez se le veía sonriendo, y casi siempre estaba viendo a la ventana.  
  
Tenia tanta curiosidad, quería preguntarle, pero cuando lo hacia, evadía el tema o de hacia el que no me escuchaba.  
  
En esos días me di cuenta de algo. Nunca me había preocupado tanto por alguien. Siempre andaba detrás de Remus, preocupándome si no comía, si en la noches estaba triste o si perdía algo durante el día.  
  
Nos volvimos grandes amigos. El sabía todo de mi, desde como m padre nos abandonó hasta como mate a Peter. Y yo sabía todo de el, excepto porque estaba en St. Mary.  
  
Una noche decidí preguntarle y a toda costa me enteraría del por que Remus estaba allí.  
  
-Por una mentira- dijo cuando le pregunte  
  
-Ya se que por una mentira, ¿qué mentira?  
  
-No quiero hablar de eso- Y como siempre hacia, volteaba la mirada al cielo.  
  
- Nunca quieres hablar de ello- No me quería enojar, pero era tan terco- ¿Por qué estas aquí? Mataste, violaste, robaste ¿qué hiciste?  
  
-¿Para que quieres saber?  
  
-Curiosidad  
  
-Entonces no te importa  
  
-Si me importa- Ya me estaba enojando.  
  
-No te importa  
  
-Si me importa- Estaba enojado.  
  
-No, no te importa  
  
-SI ME IMPORTA- Le grité. Lo tomé de los hombros e hice que me viera. Le clave mis uñas en su brazo para que se dejara de tonterías y de una buena vez me dijera.  
  
-No te voy a decir  
  
-¡¿Por qué no?!  
  
-Porque no te interesa y porque....- Agachó la cabeza- No.....no te puedo decir.  
  
-¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir?  
  
-No puedo- Comenzó a pelear para safarse de mi, pero yo estaba decidió, lo iba a saber.  
  
-Dímelo  
  
-No  
  
-Dímelo  
  
-No te lo voy a decir  
  
-Dímelo  
  
-NO  
  
-DIMELO  
  
-QUE NO TE LO VOY A DECIR- No se de donde saco las fuerzas pero logro safarse y me empujo aun lado. Lo volteé a ver y estaba respirando agitadamente- NO TE LO VOY A DECIR ASI QUE DEJAME EN PAZ- Gritó. Me sentí un poco triste. Desvié mi mirada y la clave en el piso. Tenía razón, en realidad no me debería de interesar, pero...necesitaba saberlo...porque yo....  
  
-Perdóname- Dije. Se quedo callado. Me acerque a el, me dejé caer cerca de la litera y me recargue en ella- Lo siento, en realidad no es de mi incumbencia pero....quiero saberlo.  
  
-¿Para que quieres saberlo?- Se paró frente a mi. Yo no lo miraba, estaba viendo el suelo.  
  
-No...no lo se...curiosidad....tal vez  
  
Dio un suspiro y se sentó junto a mi.  
  
-Es que no...no puedo- Dijo en un susurro- Solo se que yo....yo no pude...yo....yo no lo hice.  
  
-¿No hiciste que?- Respiro hondo y contestó  
  
-Matar  
  
Yo me comencé a reír. Yo lo había hecho, no tenía nada de malo  
  
-A ti te causa risa pero a mi no- dijo muy serio- Yo no pude....yo no quise matarlo- Tomó sus rodillas con sus brazos y escondió su rostro entre ella. Me le quedé viendo. Se veía indefenso y con mucho miedo  
  
-¿A quien....- las palabras no me salían. Sentía que al hacerlo recordar lo haría sentir pésimo-....¿a quien mataste?  
  
-Yo mate....al que era el alcalde donde vivía- No levanto el rostro cuando comenzó a hablar- Se llamaba Severus, y el....había acusado a mi familia de haber cometido un crimen....fraude....y no, no es cierto- Negó con la cabeza- Nosotros nunca haríamos algo así; todo nuestro dinero lo conseguimos trabajando. Pero...el maldito...dijo que éramos unos mentirosos. Acusó a mi padre de ladrón y a mis hermanas de zorras- En ese momento alzó la cabeza y se quedo viendo a un punto fijo- Un día, el estaba en el centro del pueblo...Estaba gritando....decía que éramos unos...-su voz se quebró-...mi padre que iba conmigo, se acercó a el y le grito que se callara, pero el lo empujo y calló al suelo. Yo estaba muy enojado...no pensaba....la ira se apodero de mi...yo no quería......Me acerque a el....comenzamos a pelear. Estaba fuera de mi...hubo un momento en el que calló al piso, pero......yo seguí golpeando.....no pude detenerme......Lo odio...  
  
-¿Lo mataste a golpes?- Fue una pregunta estúpida.  
  
Estaba sorprendido. No podía creer que alguien tan debilucho como él podría matar a alguien a golpes.  
  
El solo asintió. Parecía que quería llorar, pero se trago las lagrimas. Hubo un largo silencio, no sabía que decir.  
  
-Gracias- dijo después de un rato  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Por escucharme- Me volteo a ver. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. A la poca luz de la Luna pude ver sus hermosos ojos dorados, su cara pálida y su cabello, sus labio eran finos y....me sonreían. Era algo hermoso verlo así. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.  
  
Nos quedamos viendo un rato. Comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío, yo me mantuve quieto, no sabía que quería hacer. Sus labios se unieron a los míos. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras que los de el estaba cerrados. Cuando de dio cuenta que no le iba a responder el beso se separo de mi. Estaba sin habla.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¡¿Qué fue eso?!  
  
-Un beso- Ya sabía que era un beso  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Lo siento- Se levantó, pero yo lo jale de la mano y lo hice sentarse otra vez  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-No lo se....es que yo....- Como me hubiera gustado golpearlo en la cabeza para que dejara de tartamudear-....tu....me gustas- se sonrojo- Lo siento...- Y volteo su rostro hacia el otro lado.  
  
Con mi mano libre voltee su rostro y lo bese. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lo respondió. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rompí el beso.  
  
-Yo...yo no...no puedo...- Mi mano que aun seguía en su rostro, la comencé deslizar hacia abajo.  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-Porque.....porque...tu eres....yo soy....somos...-Ahora yo tartamudeaba- tu eres un hombre y yo....y yo también....eso no esta bien...¿verdad?  
  
-¿Qué tiene?  
  
-Esta mal....muy mal...no debí....no debiste- ¿qué le podía decir?- no deberíamos  
  
Pero el fue mas rápido que yo y me volvió a robar un beso. No quise pensar esta, solo me deje llevar. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Una parte de mi quería detenerme pero otra parte...quería seguir...ver hasta donde llegaba  
  
Nos levantamos del suelo. No rompimos el beso.  
  
Yo era técnicamente inexperto. Había besado antes, pero nunca a un hombre, así que deje que Remus fuera el que me dirigiera. Al parecer tenia experiencia.  
  
Lentamente me llevó hasta la litera y me fue acostando en ella. En ningún momento nos separamos, aunque necesitábamos respirar, seguimos besándonos.  
  
Me fue desabrochando la camisa y fue bajando sus labios por todo mi torso. Yo estaba quieto. Disfrutando de sus caricias. En mi cabeza no cabía mas que Remus.  
  
Llegó hasta mi pantalón. Sentí sus manos sobre mi entrepierna. Lance un gemido y Remus subió hasta mi rostro para besarme mientras que sus manos trabajaban en el botón de mi pantalón. Cuando lo desabrocho, rompí el beso.  
  
-No...no puedo- Pero el me volví a besar. Lo detuve con mis manos- Yo no...no...no puedo.  
  
-¿Por qué no?- Me miro con malicia en sus ojos  
  
-Yo...no se...no puedo  
  
-¿Seguro?- Se estaba burlando de mi. En sus ojos podía ver se estaba riendo de mi.  
  
-Si....  
  
-¿Estas realmente seguro? Me susurro al odio.  
  
-Aja- Mas que una afirmación fue un gemido  
  
-No...no te creo- y me beso el cuello.  
  
Estaba en el éxtasis total. Sentía sus besos en mi cuello, cerca de mi oreja. Me estaba volviendo loco. Ya estaba apunto de darle un beso cuando....  
  
-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!- La luz del pasillo estaba prendida y Oldman estaba detrás de la reja.  
  
Fue tal mi sorpresa que me levanté de la cama. Haciendo que Remus cayera al suelo y que yo me golpeara la cabeza.  
  
-¡Vaya Black! ¿Te sentías muy solo esta noche?- En su maldita cara tenia una sonrisa cínica.  
  
-No...yo....nosotros...estábamos  
  
-Ya veo...-Dijo como si entendiera. Y luego hizo lo que menos me esperaba.  
  
Con su macana. Pasó corriendo por el pasillo, golpeando las rejas de la otras celdas gritando:  
  
-Black es puto...esta con Lupin...Black es puto  
  
Todos los presos se levantaron y comenzaron a decir que se callara, hasta que alguien grito aun mas fuerte que Oldman- BLACK ES PUTO  
  
En ese momento toda la cárcel comenzó a gritar y a reírse.  
  
Ni Remus ni yo nos habíamos movido, solamente oyendo las cosas que me decían. Después de mucho, muchísimo tiempo Oldman grito:  
  
-CALLENSE, váyanse a dormir- y apagó la luz del pasillo.  
  
Los gritos aun siguieron después de unos diez minutos. Cuando cesaron, me tire en la cama y me cubrí el rostro con las manos.  
  
-Esto no esto pasando, esto no esta pasando....- Me repetía una otra vez.  
  
-Yo....este....-Remus quiso sentarse en la cama pero lo pensó dos veces y mejor se subió a la cama de arriba- Buenas noches Sirius.  
  
Reviews  
  
Remsie: Pues creo q e este capitulo se aclaran alguna dudas, de una estupida manera pero se aclara. Sigue leyendo ara mas respuestas.  
  
Anihila Dextro: Gracias por decirme lo del review, pense q era una broma q no entendia. ¿me podrias decir q dice el review? Lo del principe de Monaco no hagas caso, esta loca Sigue leyendo  
  
Jackie de Black: Tus palabras siempre me suben al autoestima. Muchas gracias, y de paso le dice a...Malfoy (Diego) q muchas gracias por leer el fic  
  
Bueno sigan leyendo y por favor DEJEN REVIEWS 


	5. Rape me

Notas de la autora:  
  
Creo que nunca he dejado una nota de autor...o bueno creo que si....no importa. Este capitulo contiene shonen ai, yaoi, sexo gay, como le quieran llamar. Están advertidos  
  
Ya que estamos en esto. Ni Sirius ni Lupin ni ninguna otro personaje me pertenece (aunque Jackie ya se los adueño) para que preguntan....ya saben de quienes son ¬¬  
  
A la mañana siguiente no quería salir de la cama. En mi mente estaba creando una pequeña historia de lo que pasaría si me levantara y siguiera con mi vida como si nada:  
  
Saldría de a celda, iría a desayunar. En el camino e encontraría a varios presos y tal vez harían algún comentario como "Hola puto" "No me toques que me contagias" y cosas así. Llegaría al comedor y todo el mundo me saludaría y dirían en coro "VIVA EL SEXO GAY" y de la nada saldrían hombres vestidos de bomberos, policías, indios, etc y comenzarían a bailar encima de las mesas.  
  
Claro, esta idea era tan estúpida como si el mundo fuera azul como una naranja.  
  
Después de crear mi mundo perfecto donde Remus y yo terminábamos como los héroes del homosexualismo, me levanté y me fui directo al comedor.  
  
En el camino no me encontré a nadie, tal vez era por que cada vez que alguien se aceraba me escondía.  
  
Llegué al comedor y vi a Remus sentado solo en una mesa. Bajé mi cabeza, tomé una charola y lo mas rápido que pude tomé lo primero que estaba cerca de mi mano.  
  
Me dirigía a la mesa cuando un (técnicamente) gorila se puso a la mitad de mi camino.  
  
-Hola Black- dijo con voz grave.  
  
-Ho...hola Weasly  
  
-¿Es cierto que eres puto?  
  
-¡Vaya! Directo al grano- Aunque que era una gran mole y su apariencia deba mucho que desear, su cerebro era del tamaño de una nuez.  
  
-Bueno...yo....no diría que puto, mejor....gay....me gusta mas ese termino, es menos ofensivo, y....no lo soy, estoy decidiéndome.... aunque no es muy seguro que termine siéndolo.  
  
-¿Qué es gay?  
  
-Te lo estoy diciendo....Olvídalo. Te lo dejo de tarea.- Le di una palmadita en el hombro y seguí mi camino.  
  
Estaba apunto de sentare junto a Remus cuando nuevamente alguien me tomo de los hombros y me hizo girar.  
  
-Hola Black  
  
-¿Qué quieres Lucius?- Como odio a este tipo  
  
-Preguntarte algo  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Es cierto que te andabas tirando a Lupin?- Remus se levantó de la mesa y se paró junto a mi.  
  
-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- Le contestó con valentía aunque yo sabía que tenía un poco de miedo, le llevaba siquiera una cabeza.  
  
-Nop  
  
-Vete al infierno- le dije. Deje mi charola en la mesa y me fui.  
  
No quería soportar a nadie. Creo que varios pensaron que era un cobarde al no enfrentarme a Malfoy, pero tenía el autoestima tan bajo que no se me daba la gana perder ante el.  
  
Quería refrescarme así que fui a los baños. Me quite la ropa y prendí la llave.  
  
Durante un rato deje que el agua solo cayera sobre mi. Se sentía muy bien.  
  
-No me respondiste lo que te pregunte- No me esperaba que alguien es en los baños (por lo general muy pocos se bañan). Al parecer, Malfoy me había seguido para seguir molestándome.  
  
Para se sinceros tenía miedo. El estaba parado recargado en la pared viéndome con sus profundos ojos grises. Cerré la llave del agua y mi cubrí con una toalla, creo que estaba sucia.  
  
-Si te respondí- dije tratando de esconder mi miedo, la única forma era respondiendo de forma irónica- Te dije: VE-TE- AL -IN-FI-ER-NO. Que seas muy estúpido para entender, no es mi culpa.  
  
El solo se rió. Dio un paso y yo di uno hacia atrás. Luego dio otro y yo otro mas.  
  
-Me tienes miedo  
  
-Para nada. Mejor dicho...eres tu el que me tiene miedo  
  
-Yo no soy el que esta acorralado contra la pared.  
  
Era cierto. No se en que momento de la conversación había llegado hasta la pared.  
  
Lucius me miró con burla y sus horribles labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.  
  
-Es que....yo...te tengo donde quería  
  
-Eso me agrada- Dijo en un susurro  
  
El pánico me invadió. Su horrible cara estaba muy cerca de la mía, sus ojos me veían de una manera extraña. En ese momento trate de salir corriendo, pero Malfoy fue mas rápido que yo y me tiró al suelo.  
  
Trate de safarme pero me tenía sujeto de los brazos.  
  
-Ahora soy yo quien te tiene de la forma que quería.  
  
-Déjame  
  
-No...eres mi puta...¿y sabes para que sirven?...para solo usarlas una vez.  
  
No tenía nada con que defenderme así que le escupí en la cara. Grave error, eso lo enfureció. Me golpeo en el rostro una, dos, tres veces.  
  
La sangre salía de mi boca.  
  
Luego me azoto contra el piso del baño, mi cara dio de lleno con el suelo.  
  
Solo recuerdo que oí como se...quitaba los pantalones...y yo...no hacía nada...no era yo el que estaba tirado en suelo. No era yo quien era penetrado con fuerza...no era yo quien sufría....era alguien mas.  
  
Aunque lo quería negar, el dolor estaba presente en cada hueso de mi cuerpo.  
  
Su respiración agitada en mi oído. Sus manos en mis caderas para....no se...no se para que estaba allí...solo estaban siendo parte mi de dolor.  
  
Cuando acabo, regrese a mi, solamente para ser conciente del asco que sentía hacia mi mismo.  
  
-Tienes suerte de que allá sido yo quien te ha enseñado como hacerlo, para que no decepciones a tu Lupin.  
  
Esas palabras llegaron tan lentamente a mi cerebro, a tal punto de que fueron el unico razonamiento que tuve durante el día.  
  
Creo que después de eso, me bañe.  
  
No podía ver mi piel, por que sentía asco. Me lastime, quería arrancármela, sacarme sangre, para dejar de ser yo.  
  
No se a que hora salí del baño. Fu directo a mi celda. No voltee a vera a nadie. Esta muerto; no oía, no veía, no pensaba.  
  
Me senté en una esquina y no me moví.  
  
Remus llegó después de la cena.  
  
-¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando por todo lados.  
  
No le respondí.  
  
-¿Estas bien?- Yo solamente miraba a un punto fijo. Negué con la cabeza.- ¿Qué pasó?  
  
-Soy....soy...una puta- al oírlo en voz alta sonaba tonto y deje salir una carcajada.  
  
-¿De que hablas?  
  
-No se.....me quiero morir- la palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo.  
  
-¿Cómo que te quieres morir? ¿Qué te pasó?  
  
-¿Quieres saber que me pasó?- Me levante del suelo. Estaba enojado, con tanto odio dentro de mi- ¿Quieres saber? Fui violado...en el baño....por Malfoy....VIOLADO POR MALFOY  
  
-Pero....¿cómo?  
  
-¿Cómo? De la única forma que se, por la fuerza....tirado en el suelo como un animal.  
  
En ese momento llegaron a mi cabeza las palabras de Malfoy. Lo había hecho para enseñarme como hacerlo para no decepcionar a Remus.  
  
-Fue tu culpa  
  
-¿Mi culpa?  
  
-Si, tu culpa...tu maldita culpa...- estaba temblando de ira- si...si no nos hubieran visto....el no me....el no...- Me aventé a Remus y lo comencé a golpear. Sentía que todo era su culpa.  
  
Descargue todo mi odio en el.  
  
Me detuve por una razón, vi su rostro lleno de sangre...llena de heridas hechas por mi.  
  
Trate de calmarme.  
  
-¿Por qué....por que dejaste que te hiciera esto?- Estaba desesperado. Ya no sabía que pensar- ¿Por qué no me detuviste?  
  
-Era mejor así- Y me sonrío  
  
-Lo siento...yo no....no quería  
  
-Tranquilo- Me abrazó. Me sentí tan seguro.  
  
Después de mucho pensar me di cuenta del por que no me detuvo. Se sentía culpable y me quería ayudar. Tuvieron que pasar tantas cosas para que yo entendiera.  
  
-Será mejor que te vayas a dormir- Asentí- Buenas noches Sirius.  
  
Cursi lo se.....Reviews  
  
Etha Bijenkorf Sumpter: lastima que no te guste el sexo gay, si es taaaaan lindo, preguntale a Jackie. Gracias por tu review, lo habia estado esperando TT me has hecho muy feliz  
  
Zaratustra: AY que cosas no??....jajaja....he tratado de actualizar lo mas rapido posible, pero eso de pasarlo de un cuaderno a la computadora (por q has de saber q me interesa mas la historia q mi cuaderno de español) me tardo como dos horas, el otro dia se borro todo lo q habia escrito y casi me aviento de mi ventana. En este capituo tambien hay romance, y sexo  
  
JULIEBLACK13: pense q nadie se daria cuenta, de hecho es el actor Gary oldaman, cuando me entere de q el iba a ser Sirius fue horrible digo....NO SE PARECE, TAMPOCO EL HERMOSO DE LUPIN SE PARECE .......ejem...después de este arrebato....habra sexo entre ellos eso te lo aseguro solo ten paciencia  
  
Jeuny: q te puedo decir.... siriusxremus 4ever. Es una de mis parejas favoritas son taaan lindos. Como en toda pareja hay discusiones, pero todo se solucionara, sigue leyendo  
  
Anihila Dextro: en serio me tienes en author alert?? Jajajaja gracias, eso me anima muchísimo. No se si seamos familia, pero si me gustaria hablar contigo, si me quieres agregar mi mail esta disponible  
  
Jackie de Black: Aquí esta el capitulo...interesante no??.....jajajaja estoy loca después de la fiesta viene la resaca, q mas??? SEXY LUPIN SEXY LUPIN SEXY LUPIN Sigue leyendo  
  
LA TERRE EST BLEUE COMME UNE ORANGE (André Breton) 


	6. Enfrentamientos

A la mañana siguiente tardé en recordar por que me dolía mi...bueno...esa parte. Quería sacar de mi mente lo sucedido desde la noche anterior; antes de que....aun me duele reconocer que fui violado....pero bueno, como iba diciendo....  
  
Mi cerebro no quería aceptar los hechos, desde el primer beso de Remus hasta cuando estaba tirado en el piso del baño.  
  
Después de ver como el Sol iba saliendo, me levanté. La mayoría de los presos ya se habían levantado, eso me dio un poco de alivio porque no me encontraría a nadie en el camino al comedor.  
  
Cuando llegué, ya no había nadie y a casi no había comida. Pero cuando me senté a comer medio tanto asco que quería vomitar. En mi mente se formuló una pregunta tan estúpida: "¿Estaré embarazado?". Que imbecil, saco su pené antes de eyacular dentro de mi, así que no podía estarlo.  
  
Alejé la charola y me levanté, no quería saber de comida, ni de leche, ni del agua.  
  
-Hola Black- me volteé y vi a Weasley parado con su cara de imbecil viéndome desde arriba.  
  
-Hola  
  
-¿Cómo estas?  
  
-Mal  
  
-¿Te dolió mucho?- Me sorprendió la pregunta. Al principio no sabía de que estaba hablando, pero después recapacite y me di cuenta. Maldito Malfoy ¿a cuantos les había contado?  
  
-¿De que hablas?  
  
-De lo que hiciste con Malfoy  
  
-Mas bien, lo que EL me obligo hacer  
  
-¿Te dolió?  
  
-No para nada- Espero que el imbecil conozca el sarcasmo  
  
-Ah bueno...Malfoy anda diciendo que estuvo muy bien y que espera que lo vuelvan a hacer.  
  
Mi cara no podía expresar tantos sentimientos a la vez, odio impresión, asco, temor...  
  
-¿A cuantos les ha contado?  
  
-No se  
  
-¿Cómo que no sabes?  
  
-Pues..me lo dijo...no espera...se lo estaba diciendo a uno de sus amigos cuando yo estaba terminando de desayunar.  
  
En ese momento me di cuenta de algo. Me despedí del homo erectus de Weasley y salí al patio.  
  
El desgraciado se lo estaba contando a sus "amigos" en ese momento, porque a esa hora todo el mundo esta desayunando, y lo mas seguro es que no se los dijo discretamente, si no que lo gritó a los cuatro vientos.  
  
Cuando llegué al patio, lo busque con la vista. Algo dentro de mi me decía que era la hora de vengarme. En mi cuerpo no cabía ni una gota mas de odio.  
  
Lo busque por un buen rato, pero no lo encontré.  
  
Estaba tan enojado que me fui a sentar cerca de la cancha de football.  
  
Al principio no me di cuenta de que Remus estaba jugando. Cuando mi enojo se disipo un poco pude verlo. Y como la primera vez, terminé olvidando todos mis problemas para ser hipnotizado por la figura de Remus. Hubo un momento donde me tuve que preguntar que estaba haciendo en el patio.  
  
-Hola  
  
-Ahora no, estoy ocupado- Analicé de quien era la voz y no se porque, pero el valor que había reunido para enfrentarme a Malfoy se esfumo.  
  
-No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo- dijo arrastrando las palabras- No has podido agradecerme lo que he hecho por ti  
  
En ese momento me volteé y me paré para quedar mas o menos a la altura de sus ojos.  
  
-No tengo nada que agradecerte  
  
-¿No? Entonces Lupin es el que me debería de agradecerme  
  
-Cállate- nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca  
  
-No quiero- El asqueroso hizo un movimiento rápido como si me fuera a besar, pero reaccione mas rápido que el y me hice para atrás. Lo malo es que no calcule y caí al suelo. Toda la bolita de sus amigos se comenzaron a reír.  
  
-Levántate Black- Pero yo no podía. Estaba humillado. Mi orgullo violado y mi dignidad pisoteada.  
  
-Déjalo  
  
Ahora que recuerdo ese momento, parece como si el héroe de la historia viniera a rescatar a la damisela, lo cual es vergonzoso porque yo terminaría siendo la damisela...o mejor el héroe que viene a rescatar al gatito. Si, así me gusta mas.  
  
Remus apareció detrás de mi con su porté de 'soy debilucho pero se defenderme'. Me ayudo a levantarme.  
  
Yo estaba sorprendido y embobado.  
  
-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?  
  
-¿Qué no se puede defender solo?  
  
-Y si no ¿qué?- Si sabía defenderme pero....quería que fuera el héroe por ese día.  
  
-Entonces te andas metiendo con un cobarde.  
  
-A mucha honra- Nadie se esperaba eso...ni yo  
  
-¿Aceptas que eres puto?  
  
-¿Qué tu no lo eres?  
  
-Yo no soy como tu  
  
-Yo creo que si- poco a poco me fui escondiendo detrás de Remus  
  
-No lo soy- Malfoy lo empujo  
  
Remus tuvo mas equilibrio que yo y no se cayo y le devolvió el empujón. Como todas las peleas callejeras, ellos empezaron a pelear. Malfoy se lo regreso de vueltas y Remus lo volvió a empujar y cuando Malfoy lo iba a empujar Remus ya estaba listo con el puño y le dio en su espantosa cara.  
  
Malfoy, sorprendido, se fue contra Remus. Para ese momento todos los presos estaban alrededor de nosotros. Unos gritaban "SANGRE" y yo solo por hacer relajo casi me uno pero uno de los amigos de Malfoy había tomado a Remus por los brazos para que Malfoy lo golpeara. No iba a dejar que mi defensor fuera golpeado, así que golpe al tipo. Lo menos que quería era entrar en una riña hasta que dos golpes me hicieron reaccionar, yo también comencé a pelear. Uno no sabía a quien le estaba golpeando. Creo que una o dos veces le pegue a Remus.  
  
-LUPIN, BLACK- se oyó un grito detrás de nosotros. Todos volteamos a ver de donde provenía la voz, fue cuando vi la horrible cara de Oldman- ¿Qué es todo esto?  
  
-Este..bueno lo que pasa es que...yo...el...nosotros- Era pésimo inventado mentiras  
  
-¡Ellos nos golpearon!- Otra vez Remus al rescate  
  
-Eso no es lo que parece- Buen punto. Remus era el que estaba a punto de golpear a Malfoy.  
  
-Ellos empezaron  
  
-Cállate Black  
  
-Es la verdad- me secundo Remus  
  
-Malfoy ¿es cierto?- Entonces Lucius se levantó, se quitó el polvo y gritó señalándolos  
  
-¡Ellos empezaron oficial! Yo estaba hablando tranquilamente con mis compañeros, cuando de la nada Black comenzó a agredirme. Traté cordialmente de decirle que se fuera, pero en ese momento llegó Lupin y me golpeo. El no tenía nada que ver ¿verdad chicos?-Y los estúpidos aplaudieron- Así que me tuve que defender, pero son tan agresivos que no pude hacer nada para detenerlos.  
  
Estaba a apunto de golpearlo pero Remus me detuvo .  
  
-Black, Lupin vengan conmigo- Nos quedamos en nuestro lugar-¡Ahora!  
  
Fuimos detrás de el con la cabeza agachada. Estaba temblando, sabía a donde nos llevaba. Nos llevaban con el director, me iba a ir mal. Remus se veía sereno, pero el pálido color de su rostros le delataron los nervios.  
  
Llegamos a la oficina y Oldman entro sin tocar la puerta. Detrás del escritorio estaba el director.  
  
-¿Ahora que Oldman?  
  
-Es Black y Lupin. Los sorprendí peleando en el patio  
  
-¿Otra vez? ¿qué no se cansan?  
  
-¿De que habla?- pregunté  
  
-El oficial Oldman me informo que ustedes dos hace varias noches atrás estaban a punto de tener relaciones sexuales.  
  
-No es cierto-dije automáticamente  
  
-¿Estas diciendo que en ningún momento estuviste con Lupin en tu cama?  
  
-Yo nunca hice eso- Como me arrepiento haberlo dicho.  
  
-MENTIROSO los vi besándose  
  
-Yo nunca haría algo así...nunca....a mi me gustan las mujeres  
  
-Dejen de pelear- dijo tajantemente el director- Ya es la segunda vez Black. No voy a permitir que sigas así. Oldman llévatelo y has lo que quieras con el  
  
-¿Qué hay de Lupin?  
  
-Déjamelo a mi.  
  
Volteé a ver a Remus, no pude verle el rostro, estaba viendo hacia el piso y el cabello le cubría la cara.  
  
Oldman me tomó de los brazos y me sacó de la oficina. Me llevó otra vez a la pequeña bodega que estaba atravesando el patio. Como la ultima vez, me volvió a golpear. Estaba cansado y de por si ya me habían golpeado en la mañana. Mi castigo duró unos cuanto s días. Después de que se canso de golpearme, me dejo encerrado. En la tarde volvió, me dejó un poco de estofado y agua y se fue. Luego en la noche volvió a golpear Así fue por dos días. Entre una sesión de golpes y otra me dio tiempo de reflexionar lo que había dicho en la oficina del director. No podía quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de Remus con la cabeza agachada..  
  
En la madrugada del tercer día Oldman por fin me sacó de la bodega y me llevó a los baños.  
  
Me hizo bañarme, mientras el me veía. No quería recordar lo que había pasado allí, pero es inevitable que eso pase. Después de bañarme, regrese a mi celda. Me quedé todo el día encerrado esperando ver a Remus, pero no llegó. Fue hasta la noche siguiente cuando lo vi.  
  
-Remus- dije saltando del rincón donde estaba sentado- ¿cómo estas?- No me respondió- ¿donde estuviste?  
  
Se quedo callado  
  
-¿Qué te pasó?  
  
-¿Para que quieres saber?  
  
-Estoy preocupado por ti  
  
-¿Te preocupo? ¿En algún momento te he importado?  
  
-Si  
  
-Eres un imbecil. Yo te defendí. Tuve que golpear a alguien para defenderte. Me metí en problemas por TU CULPA  
  
-Yo no te lo pedí- trataba de enojarme con Remus pero estaba fuera de si. Tenía la cara roja y gritaba.  
  
-No me lo pediste. Pero yo pensé que éramos amigos ó hasta mas que eso ¿pero que fue lo que hiciste? Negarlo todo ¡Me diste la espalda!  
  
-Yo no quería.....no fue mi intención- Estaba arrepentido y no sabía como demostrárselo  
  
-Por tu culpa me tuvieron arriba de una caja a la mitad del patio bajo el Sol, sin comida, sin agua.  
  
-Yo no....yo o sabía  
  
-No te importo. No te importa nada. No te importa siquiera de que yo di la cara por ti  
  
-Si me importa  
  
-¿Y la forma de agradecérmelo es diciendo que nada pasó?  
  
No contesté, me sentía el mas diminuto de la tierra, el cáncer de la humanidad..no puedo encontrar algo que me califique, no hay palabras para describir la clase de basura que soy.  
  
Remus se subió a la cama de arriba dejándome parado a la mitad de la celda  
  
-Buenas noches- dijo  
  
Reviews:  
  
JULIEBLACK13: Los actores estan horribles yo siempre me imagine a Lupin hermoso y Glorioso pero no se puede tener todo en la vida, gracias por tu apoyo  
  
Jackie de Black: Feliz!? Ahi esta el capitulo, y ya estoy escribiendo, ya voy NO ME PIQUES TT RAPE ME LUPIN SEXY LUPIN OH LUPIN  
  
Anihila Dextro: perdon por no actualizar pero es q MALDITOS EXAMENES apenas si tengo tiempo de respirar. Sigue leyendo, pronto hablaremos  
  
CoNnY-B: Lastima q tu compu este muerta uu se lo q se siente, comprendo tu dolor espero q sigas leyendo 


	7. Confesiones

Remus era respetuoso hasta cuando imponía la ley del hielo. Su silencio cada vez era mas pesado en la celda.  
  
De repente se me ocurría decirle "Buenos días" pero el me devolvía el salud con la mano. O decía "Que bonita mañana ¿no crees Remus?" pero el solo asentía.  
  
Quería hablar con el para aclarar las cosas. Pero no podía hacerlo por que ni yo sabía si en realidad quería saberlo.  
  
En las noches me quedaba despierto recordando a Remus. Sus besos, sus caricias sin embargo se veían interrumpidas por el recuerdo de Malfoy. Eso es lo que me daba miedo, terminar nuevamente tirado en el baño. Suena estúpido, lo se, pero...después de que has vivido algo así, te cuesta mucho olvidarlo.  
  
Después de dos semanas había llegado a una conclusión: No podía soportar que Remus estuviera enojado conmigo, no solo por que fuese mi amigo, sino porque era algo mas para mi.  
  
Cursi, no lo niego, pero es la verdad.  
  
Al fin me decidí hablar con el.  
  
No recuerdo que día fui a desayunar y me senté junto a el.  
  
-Te pido por favor que estés en el patio a las siete de la noche. Necesito hablar contigo.  
  
No hizo ninguna señal de haberme oído, tomé su silencio como un si.  
  
Cené a las seis y a las seis y media ya estaba en el patio. No había nadie, todos debieron de haber estado cenando.  
  
No tenía muy claro lo que le iba a decir ¿Por donde empezaba?...  
  
"Remus, te amo" no, muy directo  
  
"Adivina que...TE QUIERO" no era una broma  
  
"No pongas resistencia a mi decisión, te amo" no lo iba a obligar  
  
Estaba tan nervioso, no me podía estar quieto. Ya comenzaba a refrescar.  
  
Remus era muy puntual y las siete en punto apareció. Me veía con frialdad, pero como seguía bronceado por el castigo, se veía gracioso. Sonreí cuándo se detuvo enfrente de mi.  
  
-Hola- no dijo nada – Veo que sigues sin hablarme. Creo que es mejor así, no me podrás interrumpir y será mas fácil para mi.  
  
Respire hondo.  
  
-Lo siento mucho Remus, no era mi intención. Estaba muy confundido. No sabía que pensar. Te doy las gracias por dar la cara por mi. No se porque dije eso...no se porque te negué. Estaba confundido, además que tu sabes que soy un imbecil.- Mire en sus ojos un poco de compasión – No se como pedirte perdón, no sabes cuanto me duele que no me hables. Estoy enfermo de ser yo, por mi estupidez, por estar tan ciego. No se como demostrarte cuanto lo siento. Eres mi amigo, daría todo por ti...Por favor perdóname. Te lo pido, por favor.  
  
Remus se quedo callado. Había pensado que después de mi disculpa me abrazaría y me diría que también lo sentía y que todo el tiempo que no me había hablado había sido una tortura...pero no fue así.  
  
Se quedo parado enfrente de mi como analizándome. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que no dejaba salir.  
  
Nos quedamos en silencio por unos cinco minutos.  
  
-Bueno...yo...- no quería irme sin que Remus me perdonara ¿qué podía hacer?- este...perdón, es lo que en conclusión quería decirte- Hay que salvar siquiera un poco de dignidad. Me di media vuelta, estaba dispuesto a irme, cuando Remus comenzó a hablar.  
  
-¿Crees que con esa disculpa te puedo perdonar?  
  
-Bueno...yo....se que cometí un error por eso me disculpo  
  
-¿Y crees q es suficiente?  
  
-¿Qué mas puedo hacer?  
  
-Vete al demonio  
  
-¿Además de eso?- No era momento de hacer bromas, pero ya es un instinto- Por favor Remus entiende, ya te perdí perdón, vine con la cola entre las patas para que me disculparas  
  
-¿Por qué dijiste que nada pasó?  
  
-No se...soy un imebcil  
  
-¿Significo algo para ti?  
  
-Significo mucho para mi  
  
-Bueno...pues para mi no significo nada- se me fue el color de la cara. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.  
  
-¿Qué....que estas diciendo?. Me volteé a ver a Remus- ¿No significo nada?  
  
-No- Me acerque hasta quedar frente a el  
  
-Pues esto si va a significar algo para ti- No se e que estaba pensando. Lo besé apasionadamente, como si de una película cursi se tratara. No me importo que estábamos a la mitad del patio, ni tampoco de que el era un hombre y yo también. Se me olvido todo. Cuando se nos acabó el aire nos separamos.  
  
-¿Qué tal?- Mi cinismo nunca me abandona  
  
-Adiós Sirius  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- Remus comenzó a caminar hacía el edificio- ¡Remus! Espera- Corrí hacía el pero no se detuvo.  
  
Lo seguí hasta la celda. Yo le decía que porque no aceptaba mi disculpa, porque me dejaba solo, porque ahora era el quien me negaba. Sin embargo el siguió sin decirme nada.  
  
-Por favor Remus, dime porque- Le rogué cuando estábamos dentro de la celda  
  
-Por que....- Me vio directamente a los ojos, estaban llenos de lagrimas – por que será mas difícil decirte adiós  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- No entendía nada. De donde salió esa declaración- Pero si en el patio ya me dijiste eso  
  
-No puedo hacerlo dos veces  
  
-¿De que hablas?  
  
-Solo no puedo...no puedo estar contigo  
  
-Espera. Déjame aclarar mis pensamientos ¿estas enojado conmigo?  
  
-No  
  
-Entonces ¿me disculpas?  
  
-No  
  
-¡¿Por qué no?! Ya no estas enojado, que hace falta para que lo hagas  
  
-¿Qué no entiendes?  
  
-¿Qué no entiendo?  
  
-Nada- dijo enojado  
  
-No. Dime que no entiendo- Estaba eufórico  
  
-De que no te perdono para que no sea mas difícil la despedida  
  
-¿Qué despedida?  
  
-La única razón por la cual estoy en St Mary es para esperar el día de mi muerte  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Estoy sentenciado a muerte  
  
Todo tipo de respuesta paso por mi mente: Cadena perpetua, alguna enfermedad. Cualquier cosa menos eso.  
  
-Remus...yo  
  
-Buenas noches Sirius  
  
Felices?? No he podido actualizar gracias a los malditos exámenes MALDITA SEP. Tratare de actualizar cuando mi apretada agenda de estudios me deje (como estudio tanto ¬¬ )  
  
Reviews:  
  
Anihila Dextro: Hooola. Como te darás cuenta en este corto capitulo al fin Sirius pudo dejar a un lado su orgullo. Pobre Remus lo negaron el se merecía ser amado. A mi me gusta que todos se vean como HOMBRES me chocan los q ponen a Moony como la mujer. Que bueno q me entiendas... MALDITOS EXAMENES sigue leyendo   
  
Nani: Gracias por tu review sigue leyendo   
  
Jackie de Black: Q te puedo decir mi querida amiga... el escroto cubre y protege a los testículos WUFEI TIENE UN ESCROTO Y UN EPIDÍDIMO SEXY LUPIN Prongs es un presumido ¬¬ Sigue leyendo aunque ya lo hayas leido  
  
Thoruz: AYYYY gracias gracias gracias gracias por decir eso de mi humilde historia me sube el autoestima sigue leyendo  
  
CoNnY-B: Pobre de ti... se lo q se siente tener una compu sin nada es desesperante sufro tu dolor uu .  
  
Diora Whiten: Me vas a odiar por este capitulo. No quiero matar a Remus lo amo y me lo quedaria pero ya es de Sirius.....Oh pobre Moony sigue leyendo 


	8. Cuando nos volvamos uno solo

-Remus...yo...  
  
-Buenas noches Sirius  
  
-No espera- Era tal mi impresión que no sabía que decir. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Es que él...yo había...nosotros...  
  
-¿Cómo puede ser eso?  
  
-¿Cómo puede ser que?  
  
-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?  
  
-No valía la pena decirlo....  
  
-¡Te van matar! Según yo ESO es importante  
  
-No quiere hablar de eso...- Otra vez iba a comenzar a evadir el tema, no lo podía permitir  
  
-Vas a hablar de eso- le ordené  
  
-¿Me vas a obligar?  
  
-Si- Sonaba firme, pero después pensé ¿Como lo voy a obligar?- O hablas ó te hago hablar  
  
-¿A si?...¿Cómo?  
  
-Bueno....yo...-No sabía que responder, así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió- Te golpeare- Como si me atreviera  
  
-¿Me golpearas?- Dijo como si estuviera sorprendido  
  
-Lo que oíste  
  
-No te atreves  
  
-Si me atrevo- Di u paso hacia delante- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Estaba decepcionado. Pensé que éramos amigos...pensé que era digno de su confianza  
  
-Porque no quise  
  
-Debiste habérmelo dicho- Me sentía ofendido  
  
-No te tengo que decir todo- Aunque se veía enojado, se le notaba un poco enfadado.  
  
-Creo que al saber que tienes los días contados es algo importante y según YO éramos amigos  
  
-¡Tu no lo demostraste!  
  
-Bueno...-Me dejo callado- Tu tampoco  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- Como quien dice "metí la pata"  
  
-Bueno...si lo demostraste ¡Por eso me lo debiste de haber dicho!  
  
-No pude decírtelo  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-No estaba preparado  
  
-Pues..dímelo ahora- Según yo era lo mas obvio  
  
-No quiero  
  
Me estaba desesperando cada vez mas. Di un aso mas cerca de el. Remus se veía temeroso. Le sacaba como media cabeza, así que estaba un poco intimidado, sin embargo aun así se mantuvo siempre con la cara en alto.  
  
-Dímelo  
  
-No  
  
-¡Que me lo digas!- lo tomé por el cuello, lo levanté un poco del suelo. No lo quería lastimar, solo quería que hablara.  
  
-Sirius..  
  
-Dímelo y te suelto  
  
-Esta..bien-Creo que se me paso un poco la mano  
  
Lo solté  
  
-Comienza  
  
-De acuerdo- Fue hasta la litera y se sentó en la cama de abajo-Cuando fue mi juicio, tenía la oportunidad de que la pena que me pusieran fuera algo mas...corta. Pero alguien de la familia de Snape sacó pruebas de que mi familia había estado involucrada en un fraude. No podía permitir que mi padre fuera a la prisión....el es muy viejo y yo soy el único hombre de la familia...Así que me declare culpable..del asesinato y del fraude  
  
Le dolía hablar de eso. Prefería tenerlo dentro de si para que el solo sufriera. Pero yo lo hice hablar y creo que le ayude. Habló desde como su padre trato de ganarse al juez hasta como el inspector lo había citado para decirle que no podría hacerse nada.  
  
-El 25 de diciembre es el día de la ejecución- Sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo. Aunque varias veces trato de tragarse las lagrimas, el temor de su muerte lo hizo sollozar- Es un regalo de Navidad para la familia de Snape  
  
Se quedo callado. No sabía que decirle. Me quedé todo el tiempo parado frente de el.  
  
Millones e palabras de consuelo, pero ninguna serviría.  
  
De repente se levanto y se dirigió a la reja.  
  
-Cada vez que veo el pasillo me imagino un final diferente, pero nunca me he visto caminar hacia la muerte.  
  
No pude contenerme mas. Me acerque a el y lo abrasé. Al principio parecía sorprendido. Nunca había dado una muestra de ternura hacia el.  
  
Escondí mi rostro en su cuello  
  
-No te preocupes...yo estaré allí- Esas palabras me salieron del corazón.  
  
Remus comenzó a temblar ye me devolvió el abrazo  
  
No nos separamos. Seguimos así hasta que yo me separe y lo mira a los ojos. Estaban algo rojos, eso lo hacia ver indefenso. Como me encantaba verlo así.  
  
Lentamente fui acercando mi rostro al de el, cerré mis ojos esperando a que nuestros labios se juntaran.  
  
Primero fue un rocé, luego fue mas profundo. No se muy bien como explicarlo. Tal vez sea por que significo tanto para mi esa noche, siento que si cuento todo lo que paso olvidare aquel sentimiento que nos unió.  
  
Pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo.  
  
Después de que el beso se profundizo, nos fuimos encaminando a la cama. Recosté a Remus sobre ella. Recorrí cada centímetro de su cuerpo. No quería pensar, solo me deje llevar.  
  
Remus tambien me acariciaba, pero no con tanta desesperación como yo lo hacia.  
  
Le desabroche la camisa y bese todo su torso. No recuerdo en que momento perdí la mía.  
  
Dude un poco al llegar a sus pantalones, pero luego lo mire y con un suave beso me pidió que siguiera. No quise aventurarme mucho así que solo le quite los pantalones.  
  
El se dio cuenta de que estaba inseguro, me tomo por la cintura e hizo que cambiáramos de posición, yo quede abajo y el arriba.  
  
Comenzó a besarme como yo lo había hecho. La única diferencia es que el no dudo en quitarme los pantalones. Creo que todavía recordaba la ultima vez que había tratado de hacerlo y esta vez lo hizo rápido para que yo no reclamara.  
  
Me miro fascinado. Yo me sonroje y mira hacia un lado.  
  
-Eres precioso  
  
-Cállate- se comenzó a reír, luego me beso  
  
Yo no me quería quedar atrás así que dirigí mis manos hasta su ropa interior y se la quite. Dentro del beso gimió.  
  
Ya completamente desnudos es cuando una pequeña pregunta comenzó a surgir en mi cabeza ¿y ahora que?  
  
Remus seguía deleitándose con mi piel.  
  
Luego sentí una de sus manos dirigirse hacia mi entrepierna.  
  
Yo me separe de el. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas.  
  
-Re...Remus  
  
-No digas nada...déjamelo a mi.  
  
Iba a decir algo mas pero la boca de Remus ya estaba muy ocupada para responder.  
  
Esa clase de caricias no me la sabia, era algo nuevo para mi.  
  
Juro que no quise gritar , pero tanto gocé no cabía en mi ser. No podía dejar de gemir.  
  
Remus se levanto y se lamió los labios.  
  
Estaba exhausto, pero quería aprender.  
  
Lo tome por los hombros y lo acosté.  
  
-Si...Sirius- ¿Ahora quien era el indeciso?  
  
-Déjame a mi  
  
Seguí los mismo pasos que el. Lo bese en los labios, luego en el cuello, luego en el otros. Mis manos no solo acariciaban sus caderas si no también tras partes.  
  
Fui bajando hasta llegar su entrepierna. Ahí fue cuando perdí todo tipo de inhibición.  
  
Saboreé cada rincón de ese lugar. Los movimientos de Remus me hacían querer mas.  
  
Tuvo que llevarse las manos a su boca para que no gritara.  
  
Cuando terminé con mi trabajo, caí agotado junto a Remus. Nos besamos apasionadamente.  
  
-Bueno...eso dará de que hablar durante mucho tiempo- dije en forma de broma  
  
-Gracias  
  
-No se por que agradeces. Mañana lo discutimos  
  
-Esta bien- Bostezo Buenas noches Sirius.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado Es mi primer yaoi...no me quedo tan mal o si??  
  
Reviews:  
  
Remsie: Gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que alguien los escuche y me haga pasar los examenes. Siento q Remus este en esa situación pero....asi es la vida, además el sistemas economico de Bangladesh no permite q Remus sea liberado. Esta bien....me gusta joder a los personajes Olvida mi sadismo y sigue leyendo por favor.  
  
JULIEBLACK13: Maldita Rowling ¿por qué lo mata? En todo caso hubiera matado a Harry (sin animo de ofender a los animos de los que les guste Harry) Digo el niño es un egocéntrico. Luego la muerte de Sirius...que fue eso?? Siquiera un poco mas de sentimiento no?? Gracias por comprender mi dilema en los examenes. Sigue leyendo  
  
Anihila Dextro: HOOOOOLA creo q ya te llego me review me gusto tu fic, Q lindo es Moony. No podrias hacer nada por el hermoso niño por q ya se hecho la culpa....lastima....Sigue leyendo para saber como se solucionan las cosas.  
  
Diora Whiten: Pues en realidad soy muy mala poniend penas y multas y de milagro se me la constitución de mi pais, asi que....Pobre de Moony ojala se salve (para que digo eso si ya se en q acaba) sigue teniendo esperanzas   
  
Nani: jijiji si te consuela Sirius dejo de ser un egocéntrico para declarar su amor hacia Remus....Sigue leyendo  
  
Jackie de Black: Ayy Paddy... siempre con tus ideas medio fumadas...de donde las habras sacado??...Recordare todo lo que me has dicho, aunque tu ya no me quieres y te andes tirando a Prongs...no me importa yo siempre seguire tratando de hacerte feliz, aunque sea solo en detalles (si alguien mas esta leyendo este review...no haga caso...siga con lo suyo que esto esta medio raro....aclaro soy heterosexual PREGÚNTENLE A SALVI) espero que puedas raptar a Timmy y de paso al ejote. Sigue leyendo  
  
Coulter: AYYY GRACIAS POR DECIRME Q TE GUSTA eso me sube el animo.....comparto tu dolor hacia el hermoso de Lupin es taaan lindo el niño. No podemos contradecir las leyes. Sigue leyendo y gracias por tu apoyo 


	9. Sometido

Me desperté antes que Remus. Lo mira por un tiempo, feliz de despertar junto a el. Estaba abrazado a mi y su cabeza estaba en mi pecho. Delicadamente le quite un mechón de cabello. Se veía hermoso.  
  
Mire la ceda. Siento decir qué nuestra emoción no tuvo limites y nuestra ropa estaba esparcida por todo el lugar.  
  
Me levante y me comencé a vestir. Cuando termine de abrocharme los pantalones apareció Oldman.  
  
-Tuvieron mucha accion ¿verdad?- dij con una sonrisa maliciosa -¿Qué hicieron?  
  
-No...nosotros...estábamos jugando  
  
-¿Jugando? ¿A que? ¿Ponle la cola al burro?  
  
-Jaja-Reí sarcásticamente- No...no, nada de eso  
  
-Entonces....  
  
-Bueno yo....-Como ya he dicho soy pésimo para mentir. Tal vez por eso termine en la cárcel. Remus ¿por qué tenias que estar dormido?- Estábamos jugando Poker  
  
-¿Poker? ¿Cómo es eso?  
  
-Pues mira...en vez de que se apueste dinero se apuesta ropa, entonces cuando yo ganaba el...  
  
-¡No quiero saber mas!- Dijo abriendo los ojos- Esta bien  
  
Y se alejo de la celda. Me quede muy extrañado.  
  
¿Eso era todo? ¿No nos iba a gritar? ¿No iba a gritar SEXO GRATIS CON BLACK? Era extraño.  
  
De repente sentí dos brazos sobre mi. Me di la vuelta y Remus me dio un beso  
  
-AJA ¡Sabía que no habían estado jugando!  
  
Oldman nunca se fue, se había quedado escondido. Remus y yo estábamos sorprendidos, no sabíamos que hacer.  
  
-Cuando todos se enteren  
  
-Pero....no....nosotros....no hicimos nada- Y otra vez yo con mi bocota  
  
-¿Cómo que no hicimos nada?-Pregunto Remus enojado  
  
-No...bueno.....si....es que nosotros....-Estaba confundido. O era el amor de Remus ó el castigo de Oldman.  
  
Como cualquier ser humano normal hice lo único que podía hacer: Sujete mi cabeza con mis mano y grite.  
  
-Cállate Black  
  
-No espera....no le digas a nadie- Rogó Remus  
  
-¿Y por que no debería?  
  
-Porque yo....haré lo que me digas  
  
Estaba dando mucho por mi. No debí de haber permitido eso. Pero estaba confundido, no sabía que hacer, así que no detuve a Remus.  
  
-¿Lo que quiera?...Esta bien- Dijo Oldman como si le costara mucho hacerlo- Ven conmigo....pero antes.....ponte algo de ropa.  
  
Remus obedeció y salió de la celda. Yo me quede en el mismo lugar sin moverme un centímetro.  
  
Mi mente no estaba despierta, aun seguía vagando en la noche anterior.  
  
Después de unos diez minutos, cerré mi boca que seguía abierta por la impresión y salí de la celda. Ni siquiera me preocupe por ponerme camisa.  
  
Llegue al comedor. Todo el mundo ya estaba desayunando.  
  
-Hola Black- Era Weasley. No le respondí, le devolví el saludo con la mano.  
  
-Estuvo bueno lo de anoche ¿verdad?- Casi me caigo ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado?  
  
-¿Cómo?....¿Cuándo?....¿Quién?- ¿Cuál era la pregunta que debía de formular?  
  
-Todo el mundo lo sabe- Mi cara se deformo de la impresión- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?  
  
-¿Co...como que todo el mundo lo sabe?- Dije sin aliento  
  
-Pues para ser tu primera vez se ve que lo disfrutaste, y mucho- Me quiño el ojo- ustedes dos no son nada silenciosos. Además las celdas están muy juntas. También esta el eco- Me vino un tic en el ojo- Creo que es lógico  
  
Después de que mi cerebro capto la información, mi expresión cambio de asombro a una de "ya lo sabía" y le dije:  
  
-Bueno, muchas gracias por aclararme esos pequeños detalles que Remus y yo pasamos por alto. Ten por seguro que la siguiente vez seremos mas cuidadosos.  
  
-¿Habrá una segunda vez?- Lo dijo como si le diera asco  
  
-Lo mas seguro que...yo diría que....pues  
  
-¿Crees que a Lupin le haya gustado? Digo...no estas seguro de tu respuesta, eso quiere decir de que no estas seguro que a Lupin le haya gustado ¿o si?- El gorilon tenia un buen punto.  
  
-Yo...ejem....Creo que tienes razón. Tengo que pensarlo.  
  
Me fui del comedor. Tenia mucho que pensar.  
  
No estaba poniendo atención por donde caminaba. De repente choque de bruces con alguien.  
  
-Cuidado Black fíjate por donde caminas-Era Oldman.  
  
Note que estaba muy feliz. Entonces me di cuenta...SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO Remus.  
  
-¿Dónde esta?  
  
-¿Dónde esta quien?- Estaba sonriendo  
  
-Note hagas estúpido  
  
-No me hables así- dijo apuntándome con un dedo- Deberías de tenerme mas respeto-  
  
-Nadie te tiene respeto ¿por qué yo debería de?- Estaba muy enojado con el. Lo odiaba y lo sigo odiando. S hubiera tenido un cerillo y alcohol a la mano. No lo hubiera pensado dos veces y también lo hubiera prendido como a Peter.  
  
-Pues deberías de pensar. Te diré un secreto.....la única forma que tengo de liberar tensión es golpeando algo. Y adivina que...tu querido amigo Lupin esta dispuesto a ayudarme con ese pequeño problema  
  
-No te atrevas  
  
-Te recuerdo Black que él fue quien se ofreció- Su voz se había convertido en un susurro- Para salarte  
  
Eso si fue un golpe bajo. Temblaba de ira. Aun recodar su asquerosa cara me hace sentir enfermo.  
  
-Si no tienes mas que alegar te aconsejaría que fueras a ponerte camisa  
  
Di media vuelta. Tenia los dientes apretados y mi vista clavada en el suelo. Sus malditas palabras seguían resonando en mi mente. No podía hacer nada y todo era por mi culpa.  
  
Después de ir a la celda por una camisa, salí al patio. Necesitaba aire fresco.  
  
Me senté en la misma banca donde veía jugar a Remus.  
  
El Sol me golpeaba en la cara pero mi mente estaba en otra parte.  
  
Remus estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, eso quería decir que le importaba y que le había gustado lo que habíamos hecho, entonces Weasley estaba mal. A Remus no solo le había gustado, le había encantado. Eso me subió el animo. Pero estaba el punto de que el pobre de Remus estaba siendo torturado, eso no quitaba que era muy buena. La noche pasada había sido inolvidable, como quien dice me sentía como un quinceañero. No importaba que toda la prisión nos hubiera escuchado. Cada movimiento, cada beso, cada sentimiento había quedado grabado en mi mente.  
  
Mi mirada estaba perdida en el campo de football. Comencé a imaginar a Remus jugando.  
  
Entonces pensé que le estarían haciendo.  
  
Tal vez Oldman lo tenia amarrado en la bodega donde el ya me había golpeado antes. De. Comencé a imaginar a Remus jugando.  
  
Entonces pensé que le estarían haciendo.  
  
Tal vez Oldman lo tenia amarrado en la bodega donde el ya me había golpeado antes. De seguro lo estaría azotando.  
  
O tal vez lo estaba violando o tal vez lo estaba haciendo caminar sobre carbón. O como una vez Remus me contó, le estaban metiendo en las uñas agujas o astillas de bambú.  
  
Tal vez la prisión contaba con su propio cuarto oculto donde tenían escondido los aparatos de tortura de la anta Inquisición.  
  
Podía oír los gritos de Remus y podía imaginarlo todo sangrado. Oldman se estaría riendo de su sufrimiento.  
  
Me paré de la banca u fui a hasta la bodega.  
  
Cuando llegue me acerque a la puerta y trate de oír.  
  
Entonces oí un golpe y un grito amortiguado. Era Remus.  
  
- ¡Remus! ¡Remus! - Comencé a gritar y a golpear la puerta. Trate de derribarla- SUELTALO MALDITO OLDMAN  
  
Después de varios intentos logre airarla. Estaba todo oscuro, tarde un poco en enfocar.  
  
Agudice mi vista y no vi nada. Me talle los ojos y tampoco pude ver algo.  
  
Entre a la bodega y comencé a buscar.  
  
Escobas, cubetas, brochas, latas de pintura pero ningún indicio de Remus o de Oldman.  
  
Lo había imaginado. Me estaba volviendo loco.  
  
Di una ultima patada a la puerta. Que imbecil había sido.  
  
Tenía que calmarme.  
  
Decidí regresar al comedor. Robaría un poco de comida y regresaría a la celda.  
  
Cuando iba de regreso al comedor oí una pelea. "Remus" fue m primer pensamiento.  
  
Me dejé llevar por mis instintos y comencé a correr hacia el lugar donde suponía estaba la pelea.  
  
Cuando llegué grité DEJA A REMUS EN PAZ MALDITA BOLA DE GRASA.  
  
Pero ¡oh sorpresa! No era Oldman el que estaba golpeando a Remus y tampoco era Remus siendo golpeado por Oldman.  
  
Eran Malfoy y el grupito de sus amigotes golpeando a otro preso.  
  
-Vaya Black ahora vienes a echarte a Longbottom- dijo Malfoy riéndose.  
  
-Yo...bueno....no deberías....sin embargo...-no termine de dar mi explicación porque uno de los troles me había tomado del cuello de la camisa.  
  
-¿Sin embargo que?  
  
-Jajaja no deberían de hacerlo a la luz del día.  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-Porque...porque no...yo...no se  
  
-Suéltalo Crabbe- Ordeno Lucius. Este me soltó y con la poca dignidad que me quedaba me acomode la camisa-¿No me vas a dar las gracias?  
  
-¿Por mandar a alguien mas para que me golpeara?- Nunca he aprendido a pensar antes de hablar. Por consecuencia Malfoy me golpeo.  
  
Iba a comenzar a pelear cuando alguien me tomo de los brazos.  
  
-¡Suéltame!  
  
-Si te ven peleando va a ser peor  
  
-No te metas Weasley  
  
-Cállate Malfoy- Gracias a Dios que Weasley era un gorila. Hasta los amigos de Malfoy le tenían miedo- Mejor regresa a lo tuyo  
  
Lucius trono los dedos y sus amigos se llevaron al pobre Longbottom a golpearlo a tra parte.  
  
-Gracias  
  
-No deberías de estar peleando- Me quede callado como si mi madre me hubiera estado regañando- Se donde tienen a Lupin.  
  
-¿Tu como sabes que tienen a Remus?  
  
-Volvamos a lo mismo. ECO. Las cárceles no son un lugar donde se pueda tener mucha privacidad.  
  
-¿Dónde está?  
  
-Lo tiene Oldman- Y pensé que al fin había utilizado su cerebro  
  
-Eso ya lo se  
  
-Lo tiene en su despacho  
  
-Voy por el  
  
-Si vas te va a ir mal  
  
Pero ya había salido corriendo en dirección al despacho de Oldman.  
  
Cuando llegué me encontré a otros guardias.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?  
  
-Hablar con Oldman  
  
-Con el OFICIAL Oldman querrás decir  
  
-Con ese- Lección numero uno: El respeto a los oficiales es esencial para sobrevivir en una prisión.  
  
Después de que me golpearon me llevaron a mi celda y me encerraron..  
  
Pasé lo que restaba del día ahí. Cuando se oculto el Sol por fin apareció Remus.  
  
Al entrar a la celda me dirigí apresuradamente a el.  
  
-¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron nada? ¿Te golpearon? ¿Te violaron? ¿Te quitaron las uñas? ¿Qué te hicieron?  
  
-Nada- parecía divertido- Solo me humillo enfrente del director y me puso a ordenar papeles y a barrer su oficina.- Se comenzó a reír- Parece que a ti te fue peor  
  
-Cállate- Y volteé mi rostro para que no viera mi sonrojo  
  
-Eres un infantil  
  
Mi cara dejo todo indicio de enojo y lo besé.  
  
Mejor me voy a dormir-dijo rompiendo el beso- Mañana tengo que hacer mas encargos para Oldman  
  
-Ya no vas tener que hacerlos  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Ya todo el mundo sabe  
  
-Pero...¿Cómo?  
  
-Tu sabes el eco -sonreí- Buenas noches  
  
-Buenas noches Sirius.  
  
............  
  
Reviews:  
  
Remsie: Pues...las cosas van mejor entre ellos dos, eso es lo bueno, aunque a veces Sirius pierda los estribos, pero es el amor que hay entre los dos. Me costo tanto hacer a escenita de.....ejem....de ellos dos juntos....en...ejem.....¬¬ espero que seas comprensible ya que fe la primera vez que escribo eso. Gracias por tu apoyo y por tu review. Sigue leyendo  
  
CoNnY-B: Mientras que sigas leyendo es lo que me importa (bueno..tambien el review) Gracias por tu apoyo. Y lo de la ma...."relacion" fue una odesea para mi. No queria que fuera asquerosa ni que fuera cursi. Ten paciencia fue mi primera vez. Gracias y sigue leyendo  
  
Coulter: Tendras que esperar mauajaja mauajaja (sonrisa diabólica) Lo unico q te puedo decir, es de q si te gusta Remus o Sirius y estarias dispuesta a llorar por ellos, busca los pañuelos, con un estara bien Sigue leyendo  
  
Anihila Dextro: Siento mucho de q te hayan robad, si vives en México no se si fuiste a l amarcha, yo queria ir pero mis padres digeron q era pura tontería, pero bueno...ya sabes derecha. En serio crees q cai en lo mismo q los demas? Además si lees el cap 7 en uno de los ultimo párrafos dice q lo siguió desde el patio hasta la celda. Sigue leyendo  
  
Nani: Pobre Remus pobre Sirius la vida es injusta, sigue leyendo para averiguar JULIEBLACK13: Es un universo alterno, son personas comun y corrientes q estan en la carcel ( no el almoloya de Juárez) algo mas como tipo inglesa de los años 60. Algo asi....ni sus poderes los podrían salvar MUAJAUA MAUAJAJAJAJAJ (estoy loca no me hagas caso) sigue leyendo  
  
Jackie de Black: Oh mi querido padfoot, tantas noches q no he dormido añorando tenerte junto a mi, pero entre pesadillas me despierto y me doy cuenta q estas con Prongs y lo peor de todo es q no hcieron el hechizo silenciador y hasta wormtail tuvo q salir del dormitorio. Salvi es el responsable del Hombre q ves delante de ti aprovechalo mientras puedas, Y timoteo es un vil y asqueroso irrespetuoso mamon. GRACIAS JACKIE POR TU REVIEW  
  
Diora Whiten: esa escenita fue tan....jijijij rara digo.....son dos chicos y los dos estan...hicieron....ay q cosas no?? Gracias por tu apoyo 


	10. Runaway

In memoriam ETHA WETETHA, JUNE BARTON, USUI HOEN TAO, CAPTIAN MONKEY D. PIP, JACKIE DE BLACK, ALASTOR MOODY  
  
..................................  
  
Verano dio paso rápidamente a otoño. En las tardes llovía y la luz casi siempre se iba. Para matar el tiempo Remus y yo nos entreteníamos en actividades diversas. Y si, también hacíamos "eso". Eramos más cuidadosos pero a veces no nos podíamos controlar.  
  
Fueron los meses más felices de mi vida.  
  
Sin embargo no todo era un campo de rosas...  
  
A mediados de septiembre regreso el inspector. Esa vez fue para hablar con ciertos presos para arreglar sentencias, fianzas y otras cosas.  
  
Casi todos estábamos emocionados por su visitas, hasta yo lo estaba. Excepto Remus. Había perdido todas las esperanzas. Tiempo después supe que desde el día que el se había enterado de que iba a morir había decidido dejar a un lado la apelación y disfrutar lo que le quedaba de vida.  
  
Yo, siquiera, tenía la esperanza de que mi sentencia se redujera a la mitad.  
  
La mañana en la que inspector llegó; nos hicieron formar una línea delante de la oficina del director para esperar nuestro turno.  
  
Como a las dos de la tarde, después de cuatro horas de espera fue mi turno.  
  
Fueron buenas noticias. Al parecer mi abogado si había terminado la primaria y había logrado que mi sentencia fuera solo cinco años dentro de la cárcel.  
  
Lamentablemente para Remus no fueron nada buenas noticias....  
  
Su ejecución no había cambiado de fecha. Su familia había gastado su fortuna en tratar de salvarlo, su padre estaba enfermo, y para terminar con broche de oro, su muerte seria transimitada por los medios de comunicación; pero eso si auna hora donde los niños ya estuvieran dormidos.  
  
Traté de animarlo. Le dije que si le gustaría jugar football pero en ese momento comenzó a llover. Le dije que si le apetecía un estofado de buey, especialidad del chef, pero al parecer Weasley se había resbalado y lo había tirado. Le dije que leyera, pero gracias a la tormenta se había ido la luz.  
  
En pocas palabras fue el peor día de Remus.  
  
Tuvimos que quedarnos en nuestras celdas a esperar que la luz volviera, que el cocinero dejara de llorar por su estofado y a que dejara de llover.  
  
Como muchas tardes aburridas, Remus y yo nos sentamos en el suelo a platicar.  
  
Gracias a un traficante dentro de la prisión, había conseguido un par de cigarrillos.  
  
-¿Si alguien nos ve?- Pregunto preocupado  
  
-Le damos uno para que no diga nada- respondí prendiendo uno con un cerillo que me había robado de la cocina.  
  
-No deberíamos...  
  
-Cállate y toma uno- alargué la cajetilla para que lo tomara y no lo hizo- vamos Moony no seas miedoso- Se me había olvidado contarles acerca de los apodos que nos pusimos.  
  
Hagamos un pequeño paréntesis en el relato...  
  
Había sido una tarde de ocio dentro de la prisión, así que no teníamos nada que hacer. Remus había tratado de enseñarme un poco de cultura. Quiso enseñarme mitología griega pero eran muchos nombres. Trato de explicarme los dioses nórdicos, solo puedo acordarme mejor de los días de la semana. Quiso, también, que comprendiera a Cleopatra pero me quede dormido. Solo hubo dos leyendas que me interesaron.  
  
Una era africana. Trataba de cómo el Sol y la Luna llegaron al cielo después que invitaron al mar a una celebración. Y la otra era una americana acerca de Shamanes, los cuales podían transformarse en animales.  
  
Después de reírnos como estúpidos y terminar medio adormilados, por una extraña razón terminamos con el nombre de Moony por la Luna africana y Padfoot por el hombre que se convertía en perro cuantas veces quisiera.  
  
Volviendo al momento del relato...  
  
-Yo no fumo- dijo tajantemente  
  
-Como quieras- En la oscuridad solamente se veían unas cuantas sombras producidas por los relámpagos y mi cigarrillo.  
  
-Esta haciendo mucho frió- comento Remus.  
  
-Que esperabas...estamos en la cárcel...si fumaras un cigarrillo...  
  
-No lo haré  
  
-Entonces acércate- El se acerco y pase mi brazo por sus hombres.  
  
-¿Por qué tiene que llover?- dije para mí  
  
-Porque si no lloviera nadie le lloraría a los que se les necesita llorar- Era un filosofo de corazón. Yo solo sonreí y le di otra calada a mi cigarro.  
  
-Como si alguien necesitara que le lloraron  
  
-¿Qué nunca has llorado?  
  
Solté una carcajada- Yo nunca llorare, soy demasiado fuerte como para andar haciendo esas cosas- y me seguí riendo  
  
-Tienes el corazón muy frió  
  
-No tanto como tus manos, están heladas vamos fúmate uno, siquiera para que ya no sientas tanto frió.  
  
Remus acepto y con un poco de miedo tomo el cigarrillo. Yo le di el mío para que lo encendiera pero el solo se le quedo viendo.  
  
-¿Por qué me das el tuyo?- dijo extrañado  
  
-Para que prendas el tuyo- Era obvio ¿no?  
  
-Ah...bueno...yo...este...  
  
-Moony...¿nunca antes habías fumado?  
  
-Bueno...yo....si....digo...no- Respiro profundo- nunca he fumado  
  
Me comencé a reír. Pobrecito era su primer cigarro.  
  
-Pues bien al fin yo te enseñare algo. Ponte el cigarrillo en la boca y ahora...inhala  
  
Aun recuerdo su cara. Comenzó a toser. Yo no podía reírme más. Era tan gracioso verlo. Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
-Ya te acostumbraras  
  
-Eso...creo- dijo entrecortadamente  
  
Después de un buen rato de practicar al fin pudo ominar el delicado arte de fumar.  
  
Nos quedamos en silencio. No quería decirlo en voz alta sin embargo se sentía muy bien estar con Remus en calma. Su cabeza recargada en mi hombro, los dos fumando.  
  
-Faltan tres meses- dijo de repente  
  
-¿De que hablas?  
  
-Faltan tres meses para que me muera  
  
-No pienses en eso...mejor olvídalo...olvida tu sentencia...olvida la cárcel....olvida el frío  
  
-No puedo  
  
-Si puedes, yo también trato de no pensar en eso  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando yo ya no este?  
  
Me quede callado. No tenia ni la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer saliendo de ese lugar. En realidad nunca fui consciente del tiempo mientras que yo estaba preso. Veía los días pasar como si nada, sin ninguna preocupación.  
  
-No lo sé  
  
-¿No tienes nada planeado?  
  
-Este...no  
  
-Deberías de hacerlo  
  
-No quiero pensar en nada, no quiero pensar en el momento que tenga que decir adiós  
  
-Pues no lo hagas...ven conmigo  
  
-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?  
  
-Vamos a escaparnos  
  
El cigarro se me callo de la mano. ¡¿Escaparnos?! ¡¿Escaparnos de St Mary?! Era una locura  
  
-Estas loco, nunca lo lograríamos- Llámenme señor pesimista pero era la verdad  
  
-Claro que podremos- Remus s levanto del suelo- Es algo complicado pero si se puede  
  
-¿Cómo? Nadie lo ha hecho antes  
  
-Ya lo tengo todo el planeado  
  
-¿Desde cuando?- también me levante  
  
-Baja la voz- me reprimió- desde hace mucho  
  
-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Qué pensabas escaparte sin decírmelo?  
  
-Te lo estoy diciendo ¿no?  
  
-Bueno si...pero...  
  
-Este es el plan- me interrumpió- la próxima semana el chef se ira de vacaciones y pondrán de reemplazo a un amigo de la familia, me enterado a través de Oldman. Este amigo de la familia es primo de otro preso y ya tenían todo planeado desde hacia meses para que se formara un motín en St Mary. Ahora estaba diciéndoles a todos  
  
Me quede con la boca abierta ¡¿Ese era el plan?! Que pésimo plan.  
  
-Estas loco, la lluvia se ha filtrado a tu cerebro ¿Cómo va hacer es cocinero para sacar a tantas personas?  
  
-Bueno...el solo abriría las puertas y distraería a los policías...pero ya salir a salvo es de cada quien  
  
-Remus....mi querido y apreciado Remus...¿estas pensando en lo que dices? ¡¿Nos van a atrapar?! Seremos capturados y torturados. Si tenemos suerte solamente nos matarían de un tiro pero no lo harán. Nos harán arrepentirnos u luego cuando pidamos misericordia nos golpearan  
  
-Ay Padfoot no seas pesimista. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras  
  
No podía contradecir a Remus mientras mas trataba de hacerlo reaccionar, el sacaba una formula mágica para resolverlo todo.  
  
Al final tuve que aceptar. El motín se llevaría acabo un miércoles a las ocho de la noche durante la cena.  
  
Todo estaba preparado. El tal "cocinero" (así le pusimos) haría un alboroto y todos saldríamos goleando,, empujando, lanzando piedras a lo que estuviera a nuestro paso.  
  
Ese DIA todos estábamos muy nerviosos. Lanzábamos miradas furtivas al compañero de al lado.  
  
A las siete y media de la noche todos estábamos cenando. Ni Remus ni yo comimos, guardamos nuestra comida en nuestros bolsillos por si lográbamos escapar.  
  
A las ocho en punto se oyó un gran estallido en la parte de atrás. Esa era la señal. Mientras los oficiales iban a ver lo que pasaba. Un preso saco un arma y comenzó a disparar al aire.  
  
Entre la confusión todos los presos nos fuimos corriendo a la puerta principal.  
  
Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, alguien me jalo del brazo. Era Weasley junto con Remus.  
  
-Ven  
  
-Pera la salida...  
  
-Si nos vamos por ahí nos van a trapa, además por atrás del muro esta un bosque podremos escondernos fácilmente cuando logremos escapar.  
  
No pregunte mas y los seguí. Recorrimos los pasillos hasta llegar al patio. Los mira extrañado. No veía la forma en la que íbamos a escapar.  
  
-Vengan....no se detengan  
  
-Pero ¿cómo vas a salir? No podemos trepar el muro. Pregunte reocupado  
  
-No vamos a subir al muro, vamos a pasar por el muro  
  
Ni que fuéramos fantasmas, pensé.  
  
Resulta que donde había sido la explosión había sido en el patio, pero cuando todos los presos se amontonaron para salir, todos los oficiales se habían dirigido hacia las salidas así que el patio estaba despejado.  
  
Atravesamos con cautela. A unos quince metros ya estaba el hoyo del muro cuando una luz nos ilumino. ¡NOS HABIAN DESCUBIERTO!  
  
Tardamos un poco en reaccionar y cuando lo hicimos habían soltado a los perros.  
  
Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos. Fui el primero el llegar al hueco, di un salto y salí, luego Weasley salió. Remus ya estaba saliendo pero uno de los perros le había mordido la pierna. Lo tome de los brazos y comencé a jalar.  
  
-¡AYDAME!- Gritaba, pero el perro era mas fuerte. No pude más y lo solté. Solo vi como Remus era jalado hacia adentro.  
  
-¡REMUS!  
  
-¡No déjalo!- Weasley me tomo del brazo tratando de que comenzara a correr  
  
-¡NO! ¡REMUS!- Me solté y pase por el hueco  
  
La primera visión fue Remus tratando de quitarse a los perros de encima, porque ya no solo era uno, ahora había otro que le estaba mordiendo el hombro.  
  
Paté al que estaba en su hombro y dio un gemido, entonces el perro que lo tenia por a pierna lo soltó y me ataco.  
  
Yo gritaba y trataba de defenderme. Caí al suelo. Tenia a los dos perros sobre de mi.  
  
De repente alguien logro quitármelos de encima. Abrí los ojos y vi dos sombras. Me di vuelta pata tratar de levantarme pero me comenzaron a golpear.  
  
Perdí el conocimiento.  
  
Cuando me desperté, me encontraba en la enfermería. Nunca antes había ido, no porque no quisiera, si no porque no me dejaban, maldito Oldman.  
  
Contaba cuando mucho con unas cinco camas. Estaba pintada de blanco y era lugar mas limpio de la prisión.  
  
Me dolía cada centímetro de mi ser. Trate de mover mi brazo pero estaba lleno de vendas. Alcé la cabeza y me di cuenta que tenia la pierna enyesada ¿En que momento me la rompí? Debió de haber sido cuando me golpearon.  
  
Mire hacia un lado y vi a Remus acostado en la cama de al lado. Estaba inconsciente, tenia la cabeza vendada, varios golpes en la cara, tenia el hombro vendado y el brazo enyesado.  
  
-Mo....Moony- Le llame, pero no se despertó.  
  
Estaba aturdido, mi cabeza me daba vueltas. No pude soportarlo mas y caí dormido. Entre sueños le daba las buenas noches a Remus.  
  
Debí de haber estado drogado por que alguien me respondió  
  
-Buenas noches Sirius  
  
...........................  
  
Reviews:  
  
Remsie: Sirius se preocupaba mucho por Remus por que tal vez siente que es alguien a quien puede proteger, para cumplir su funcionamiento de macho masn aunque Remus no es como decirlo....la mujer de la relacion siento q hay un equlibrio y es lo que he tratado de que alla ¿lo hay? Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo sigue leyendo  
  
Ariadnacreta: cine negro o.O??? jajajajaj no no lo creo aunque me gusta ver a alguien revolcándose por que le han hechado alcohol en alguna herida jajaajaj eso da risa. Gracias por decir q hay un equilibrio, es un poco difícil no caer en lo cursi y q Remus sea la mujer y Sirius sea el hombre. No me gustan esa clase de fics. Gracias por dejar tu review, Por cierto para sacar la inspiración lei un fic llamado LA LEY DEL DESESO es de un anime (shaman king)  
  
Anihila Dextro: Entiendo tu miedo de que algun pariente los lea, una vez hice un poema para escuela q era de sexo y gane un premio y lo leyeron en publico y estaban mis papas y fue tan vergonzoso. Espero q te haya gustado este capitulo sigue leyendo  
  
Coulter: SIII Remus ES EL MEJOR!!! GO MOONY GO MOONY!! Ejem....yo tambien hablo sola....¿Quién es el que mejor te cae de los Weasleys?? Por q puede ser el q mas te guste, desde un gemelo hasta Ginny pero en masculino es tu decisión. No queria lastimar a Moony pero una voz en mi cabeza me lo decia. Sigue leyendo  
  
Diora Whiten: Si te consuela no fue Oldman quien lo golpeo. No llores, q todavía falta lo mas triste.....sigue leyendo  
  
CoNnY-B: perdon por no dejarte review pero es media noche y estoy apurada pero te lo digo aquí, y luego te dejo review. Me gusta, tambien me gustan las canciones (adam's song es taaaan triste? Hace poco fue el ultimo dia de clases y yo sali de secindaria y tu fic va de acuerdo con la ocacion. Todos esos recuerdos, algunos malos pero otros q estas taaan acostumbrada a vivir, que no sabes como podar hacerlo sin ellos, son parte de tu vida y es una rutina y tambien los amigos q se van (JACKIE HOEN PRONGS ETHA JUNE ALASTOR MATA NE) es triste. Sigue leyendo  
  
JULIEBLACK13: il amour c'est très joli!!!! Amor amor amor por todas partes!!!....no me hagas caso estoy loca. Si mi msn es lolypopu2.... agragame!!!  
  
Jackie de Black: AYYY JACKIE ME LLEGO TU REVIEW EN EL MOMENTO Q IBA A SUBIR ESTE CAP.....pero bueno es mejor asi. Oh Jackie!!! Esxtrañare a timmy aunque sea un mamon, al ejote, a (no se como se escriba bidi), Peti peti peti vueeeeela, y a Percy y al chico buffyco, y ya. Nos vemos el martes, o si dentro de un mes....recuerda que somos F.R.I.E.N.D.S y nunca lo vamos a dejar de ser, hemos pasado una vida siéndolo asi q nadie lo puede negar. Si yo me muero te podras convertir en shaman y yo seria tu espiritu acompañante. Mata ne CHOlika saludos a Revancha lo espero ver en el regreso a clases y tambien a Kira y a Nappy dile q su papa ya no lo quiere de vuelta y q si por favor le manda dinero al rancho AU REVOIR MON CHER AMIE 


	11. Ultima vez

Los meses que le siguieron al intento de motín fueron horribles. Quisiera borrar de mi memoria todo lo que vivimos.  
  
Para empezar atraparon a casi todos los que lograron salir, a los otros encontraron poco después.  
  
El Chef que planeo el motín desapareció y cuando digo "desapareció" es que la policía lo atrapo y lo fusilo en el patio cerca del agujero. Fue tipo ceremonia; los presos teníamos que estar presentes. Vimos como lo hicieron hincarse y a quemarropa le dispararon.  
  
Lamentablemente Weasley no tuvo mucha suerte...Me entere que mientras huía comenzaron a dispararle. Solo una bala le logro alcanzar, le dieron justamente en la cabeza.  
  
Murió al instante.  
  
Remus y a mi no nos fue tan mal. Mientras que los dos nos recuperábamos en la enfermería, los demás eran obligados a trabajar desde que salía el Sol hasta ya entrada la noche.  
  
Unos dicen que reconstruyeron completamente el muro.  
  
Hace tanto tiempo de estos recuerdos...  
  
Debo de contarlo para sacarlo de mi conciencia....  
  
El día de la ejecución de Remus......Me saltare sus últimos meses de vida para llegar a sus últimos días.  
  
Ya se habían calmado las cosas en la prisión. El motín paso a ser una leyenda.  
  
Era Pascuas y todos los presos tenían visitas, claro, menos los que tenían ni un perro para que les llorara la muerte, como yo.  
  
A Malfoy lo visitaron todos los fines de semana su esposa y su hijo, le llevaban galletas hechas en casa, pastelillos, vendas para sus heridas que le habían hecho los policías cuando lo atraparon. También los amigotes de Malfoy tuvieron una que otra visita.  
  
También Remus tuvo una visita, la única y ultima.  
  
Fueron su padre y sus dos hermanas; solo los vi de reojo. El señor se veían viejo y cansado, de traje negro y cabello blanco. Una de sus hermanas tenia el mismo color de cabello de Remus solo que muy revuelto, mientras que la otra lo tenia pelirrojo y llevaba a dos gemelitos en sus brazos.  
  
Me causo ternura ver toda su familia reunida, olvidando todo error que habían cometido. Riendo recordando los viejos tiempos,. Ni una lagrima logre ver.  
  
Cenaron juntos. Fue un permiso que se les otorga a los que van a ser ejecutados.  
  
Yo quería estar en esa cena. Quería tener una familia siquiera una vez en la vida...  
  
Mi mano tiembla al tratar de recordarla ultima noche que vi a Moony....mi mejor amigo...mi único amigo.  
  
Nos sentamos en el mismo lugar donde siempre...en el suelo, junto a la litera.  
  
La palabras no podían salir de mi boca....afuera estaba lloviendo.  
  
-La ultima vez...que...veré la lluvia- por fin dijo Remus con melancolía.  
  
-No...no debes....no debemos de pensar en eso- mi voz era entrecortada  
  
-Sirius....Padfoot....-se acerco a mi- la única forma de que lo superes es aceptándolo- tomo mi mano- no debes de preocuparte- trago saliva- como mi madre dijo antes de que nos abandonara....voy a un lugar mejor donde los problemas estarán ocultos detrás de una densa neblina...pero esa neblina no impedirá que yo te vea....Donde quiera que yo vaya, mi espíritu...mi alma...estarán cerca de ti- termino con una sonrisa.  
  
Yo volteé mi rostro para que no viera las lagrimas que se habían escapado.  
  
-Moony....-tenia la mandíbula apretada para no llorar  
  
-Solo....solo te pido una cosa- Tomo mi rostro y me dijo con voz firme- No te detengas, mi recuerdo estará contigo, pero lo ultimo que quiero es verte miserable.  
  
Quería llorar...llorar como nunca lo había hecho...abrazarlo y esconder mi rostro en su hombro...llorar hasta mas no poder...sin embargo, soy orgulloso, con el ego hasta el cielo.  
  
Con el antebrazo me limpie las lagrimas. El seguía sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa.  
  
-Moony...yo...yo  
  
-Lo se- dijo- yo también te amo  
  
Nos levantamos del suelo y nos fuimos a acostar  
  
-Buenas noches  
  
-Buenas noches....Remus  
  
..........................  
  
Reviews  
  
Remsie: No se que decirte....GRCIAS por apoyarme durante el fic....ha sido de gran ayuda....en epilogo hay un agradecimiento  
  
Coulter: Puede ser Charlie ¿te caen bien los gemelos? He estado pensando en hacer un fic de ellos...mas o menos dark...pero es un proyecto...gracias por tu apoyo...hay un agradecimiento en el epilogo  
  
JULIEBLACK13: aaaah ya te vi en mi msn....jijijj gracias por recomendarme, eres muy linda. Mi musa no me abandono....gracias. En el epilogo hay un agradecimiento  
  
CoNnY-B: Q ueno q te haya gustado fue uno de mi capitulo favorito. Sirius fue muy valiente y eso me gusto. Gracias. En el epilogo hay una gradecimiento  
  
Anihila Dextro: Crees que eres cursi?? Yo soy mucho mas demasiado fluffy. Estubo grueso lo del chico decapitado....El abogado de Sirius de seguro soborno algun juez para q lo dejaran libre...gracias agradecimiento en el epilogo  
  
Jackie de Black: vete directo a los agradecimientos del epilogo 


	12. epilogo

Sus gritos retumban en mi cerebro como si fueran los muros de la prisión.  
  
Justo delante de su tumba...recordando cada momento junto a el...cada palabra que nos dirigimos....  
  
Nunca hubo un adiós.....mi mirada clavada en el suelo mientras que habrían la reja....  
  
Remus escondido en mi espalda...Yo era su escudo  
  
Me pidió..me rogó que los detuviera....  
  
Aun las oigo.....oigo sus suplicas..  
  
No hice nada....solo quedarme parado....a la mitad e la celda....  
  
Jalaba de la camisa...tenia tanto miedo....me pidió que no lo dejara ir....que los detuviera...  
  
En la madrugada me confeso que tenia miedo....que esperaba un milagro que lo salvara.  
  
Se lo llevaron a la fuerza...arrastrando....mientras gritaba mi nombre  
  
Me deje caer de rodillas cubriendo mi rostro con mi manos...  
  
Su voz...nunca se dejaron de oír...su eco aun sigue en ese lugar  
  
¿Por qué no llore en su hombro cuando tuve la oportunidad?  
  
Remus...  
  
Moony...  
  
Te dejo estas flores...en tu tumba...después de tantos años...después de haber vivido una vida sin ti....  
  
Las lagrimas hacen neblina en mis ojos....pero eso no me impide ver tu recuerdo...  
  
Adiós...  
  
........................................  
  
AGRADECIMIENTO  
  
No se por donde empezar para agradecerles el que me hayan apoyado. Este ha sido un fic muy difícil, tratando de que todo tuviera su equilibrio y todo eso. No saben cuanto se los agradezco, todas las personas que dejaron review, me encantaría ir a sus casa y darles flores por haberlo leído, y a quienes lo leyeron y no dejaron review....con solo el hecho de saber y de tener la esperanza de que lo hayan leído y es un gran halago para mi. Lamentablemente el tiempo es muy corto y por cuestiones de mi familia no lo he podido hacer mas largo, pero creo que así quedo bien, SIENTO MUCHO si en algún lugar hice llorar a alguien, aunque esa fue una de mis metas.  
  
Ya no las aburro mas y solo gracias, mil gracias  
  
JACKIE DE BLACK ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO ENTERAMENTE PARA TI, YA QUE ES UN ENCARGO TUYO  
  
Horo 


End file.
